


The Red Devil

by Torlia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Assassination, Assassins, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: The murders had shaken the entire town Nagisa Shiota was living in. For several weeks had new murders been in the papers. Every week a new face on the front page, staring sadly up at Nagisa, every week a new name gone from the earth, soon to be forgotten. The murders had all went bloody, the victims beaten and battered and covered in blood, hence giving the murderer the name “The Red Devil”.





	1. Karma Akabane

The murders had shaken the entire town Nagisa Shiota was living in. For several weeks had new murders been in the papers. Every week a new face on the front page, staring sadly up at Nagisa, every week a new name gone from the earth, soon to be forgotten. The murders had all went bloody, the victims beaten and battered and covered in blood, hence giving the murderer the name "The Red Devil".

Nagisa looked at the new face. Taiga Okajima, a man in his mid-twenties. He had been killed in his apartment, painting the walls and floors red. He had a fractured skull and one of his eyes had been taken out. The police say that he most likely was tortured before death, making Nagisa shudder.

Why would anyone do something like that? Nagisa didn't know. He looked at the sad face once more before throwing out the papers.

In the lunchroom at school everything everyone was talking about was the new murder. Every student and teacher exchanging hushed whispers about The Red Devil and the man Okajima who had met the most terrible of ends.

"They say the police have no leads," Nagisa overheard Sugino whisper to Kayano at their lunch table. "No fingerprints, not even a strand of hair!"

"The last murder was pretty close to here, do you think we're in danger?" Kanzaki whispered anxiously. Kayano started swatting at her arms.

"Don't say things like that!" she shrieked, getting the attention of a few other tables. She calmed down again, red in the face from the attention.

"I'm sure it's fine, Kayano," Nagisa chuckled as he sat down. "Just don't go alone in dark alleys."

"You're not being comforting!" Kayano whined, throwing her arms over Kanzaki. "Kanzaki! Comfort me!"

"You're drawing attention again!" Kanzaki whispered, pulling her down. Kayano shrunk in on herself as she sat down, her face heating up again.

"Why aren't you worried? Are you a sociopath?" Kayano asked. Nagisa was sure she was joking, but he still heard a tiny bit of worry in her voice.

"Of course I care, I see their faces each morning and I care a lot," Nagisa whispered, thinking of the Okajima boy who had been tortured to death. It was silent until the bell rung in to class.

"I have to go! Karasuma-sensei is pretty stern about attendance," Nagisa cracked the first smile during that lunch.

"So you've figured out what you're going to be after school?" Sugino asked while they were walking to class together. Nagisa had gone 17 years thinking he would never figure out what he would be doing once he graduate, whereas everyone he knew had found out what they wanted to be out from their passions.

"Maybe I'll be a teacher," Nagisa mumbled, still unsure.

"You'd be a great teacher," Sugino bumped his arm friendly. "Take your time to think. There's still another 9 months of school."

Nagisa sat down on his desk, using the empty seat next to him to put his backpack on. The first five minutes of class was always the most boring. Nothing ever happened; it was just Karasuma-sensei trying to calm down all the noisy teenagers so much that he could go through the day with us, and on Mondays, giving some information about the week. Nagisa always doodled in his book during these few minutes, ignoring everything around him while thinking of all the things he never got to. Like what he would do after school and the future. One time he had thought about life after death and had started shaking ferociously, scaring the crap out of Karasuma-sensei. Karasuma-sensei may look stern and angry all the time, but he really did care. 

"Everyone! Calm down!" the yelling had started, so Nagisa looked out the window next to his desk and started thinking about what he would do after these 9 months. He would have to find a part time job so that he could care for himself while getting a proper education for whatever future he wanted.

"Class 3-E, we will be getting a new student with us today," Karasuma-sensei announced, making even Nagisa's head pop up in curiosity. This class hadn't gotten a new student since the twins Ritsu and Itona had moved here from Norway. "He will be here shortly."

The door flew up and a boy walked in with his hands lodged behind his head. He seemed very calm and arrogantly looked down at everyone in the class. The first thing Nagisa noticed about this boy was his flaming red hair hanging in front of his forehead and covering a bit of his golden eyes. It looked as though his hair was red flames consuming him. Nagisa reached up his hand and touched his own contrasting ice cold blue hair held up by two pony tails. He let his hand fall.

"This is Karma Akabane. Do you have anything to say about yourself?" Karasuma-sensei hated getting new students, because he always felt awkward asking that very question.

"Not very much...?" Karma ended his sentence in a question, making us realize sensei had never introduced himself.

"Karasuma," sensei quickly said.

"Well, Karasuma-sensei, where do you want me?" Karma asked, looking down on the teacher even though Karasuma-sensei was taller than him.

"You can go sit next to Nagisa," Karasuma-sensei pointed towards Nagisa before turning around beginning the class. Nagisa quickly put away his backpack as Karma came walking down towards him. When Nagisa looked up he met Karma's eyes, making Karma smirk and Nagisa blush.

"I'm Karma," he said as he sat down next to Nagisa, resting his head on one hand.

"I know," Nagisa whispered before heating up again. "Karasuma-sensei just said."

"Snarky, I like it," Karma snickered. They didn't say anything else after that, class had begun.

After 40 minutes of Nagisa trying to concentrate on what Karasuma-sensei said and occasionally stealing glances at Karma, class was over and they started packing up. Nagisa had heard exactly nothing of what Karasuma-sensei had taught them. He had been too busy inspecting the constant curl in Karma's lips and his literal gold eyes.

"Nagisa, right?" Karma's voice made Nagisa flinch as he tried to walk out unseen.

"Right," Nagisa stated, slowly turning around. If he was honest with himself, there was something scary and intimidating about Karma. From his cold golden eyes to the constant curl of his lips. Nagisa bet that if Karma gaped big enough then Nagisa would be able to see fangs or something like that.

"Well, Nagisa, I am as you know, new so I don't know my way around here. I would appreciate it if you would guide me in the right direction. I would be forever grateful," Karma smirked. Nagisa knew he couldn't refuse, and for some reason, I didn't want to.

"Of course Karma, everyone needs a friend in this strange world of high school," Nagisa mumbled, blushing slightly again.

"Well then, will you be this friend to me, Nagisa?" Karma asked, his voice sweet and poisonous. He was like a siren, leading Nagisa in with his sweet song before attacking. Nagisa shook these absurd thoughts away. Karma was just a new student who needed guidance at a new school.

"Of course, Karma," Nagisa answered, his voice shaking slightly. "What is your next subject?"

"I think," Karma put one finger to his chin, thinking back to his time schedule. "English with Irina-sensei."

"You're in luck," Nagisa said, holding up his own schedule. "That's where I'm headed."

Karma smiled brightly, making Nagisa's breath catch in his throat. In all secret Nagisa checked for the fangs in Karma's perfect row of teeth. He found no specific fangs even though his corner teeth were a little sharper than the rest. They walked in silence to their next class, Nagisa clutching to his books, Karma with his hands behind his head looking calm as ever.

The girls often stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Karma, standing there for a while staring and giggling to their friend. Nakamura nudged at Okuda and whispered something in her ear making her redden at a record pace, when Karma calmly walked by.

When they walked into the class the girls also stopped and stared. Irina-sensei on the other hand just gave him a quick one-over before ordering them to their seats in the back. They ended up sitting next to each other again. Nagisa thought to himself that it was because he didn't know anyone else, and brushed it off as normal behaviour.

Class went by quickly, Nagisa still trying his best to hear what was going on over the blood rushing in his ears. At lunch Karma was still following him, sitting next to him while they waited for the rest of Nagisa's friends.

"How about during break you show me the most important parts of the school so that you don't have to drag me around?" Karma suggested flashing a smile. "I'm sure it must be annoying."

"No, it's not annoying!" Nagisa said, a little too quickly. "I mean, you're new and it's my duty as your friend to show you around. Please don't feel like you're a nuisance to me."

"I won't," Karma smirked, his voice low. It made Nagisa shiver with something he didn't know if was intimidation or arousal. "I'm gonna go get some strawberry milk. You want anything?"

Nagisa just shook his head as Karma stood up walking to the dispenser machine next to the trash cans. Nagisa took these few minutes to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. What was happening? What was it about Karma that made his knees buckle? Why was he so terrified but so intrigued at the same time? How did Karma do this to him?

"Hey Nagisa, who's the new guy?" Rio Nakamura asked as she sat down next to him.

"Karma Akabane. He came here today," Nagisa mumbled, his cheeks still hot.

"Oh Nagisa, when you blush like that it makes you look even more like a girl," Nakamura chuckled, pinching Nagisa's cheeks. "I would love to put you in a dress, you know, just to experiment."

"Do not!" Nagisa exclaimed, jumping back from Nakamura's sharp nails, making her smirk.

"Oh come on Nagisa! I have the perfect little maid outfit in my backpack! I'm sure it would look adorable on you!" she laughed, preparing for attack.

"No! Why do you even have that at school?"

"Not important!" then she lunged, knocking them both on the ground. She was all over him, tickling all his sensitive places, trying to get him to succumb to her wishes. Suddenly Karma was there behind her looking like the devil himself with his flaming red hair and laughing gold eyes. Nagisa swore he could see the horns on him.

"Did I hear you say maid outfit?" Karma chuckled, making Nakamura look up, pausing her torture. She gave him a quick one-over just like Irina, and smirked at him.

"I certainly did! Come on! Help me convince him!" Nakamura smirked, continuing dragging Nagisa and tickling him with long practiced fingers. Karma laughed loudly, getting down to help Nakamura carry Nagisa. He grabbed underneath Nagisa's arms, heaving him up while Nakamura reached for his legs.

"Run!" she yelled trying to hold Nagisa's kicking legs in place.

They got in one of the big bathrooms and Nakamura pulled out a maid cosplay outfit, still in the package. It made Nagisa wonder if she'd bough it just to force him into it.

"You take his pants and I'll take the shirt!" Nakamura ordered starting to take off Nagisa's vest and shirt, at the same time holding down his thin arms so she wouldn't get hit. Karma did the same on his pants.

Nagisa had never been very bothered by Nakamura's endless attempts to take off his shirt to try on another dress or blouse, but now, with Karma taking off his pants he felt flustered and shy. It was just because it was Karma, so he kicked even more, trying to get out of Karma's steel grip without hurting him in the process. He was unsuccessful. Karma had his legs in a tight grip, and did only loosen when he had to pull his pants off his legs.

"You guys know this is basically bullying?" Nagisa huffed, still struggling.

"Oh shush you, it is just friends joking around!" Nakamura laughed.

She had started putting on the top, fastening the bow as Karma was still pulling down Nagisa's pants. Nagisa felt a surge of electricity making him flinch when Karma's hand touched his bare skin. He shivered , trying not to notice Karma's smirk.

Soon Nagisa was all dolled up looking like a maid. Nakamura had even put black bows in his hair to finish it all up. They weren't laughing anymore, just admiring their work.

"Honestly Nagisa, you look hot as hell. If I didn't know you were a boy I would totally attack you right now," Nakamura snickered. Nagisa blushed, not daring to look up at Karma.

"Work well done," Karma chuckled, high fiving Nakamura.

"Great, now there are two of them to torture me," Nagisa thought, internally groaning.

"Can I change back now?" Nagisa whispered, pulling at the short skirt. He thought he saw something new flicker in Karma's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it'd come.

"Fine," Nakamura sighed, looking over him one more time. "Of course, I would love for you to wear that for the rest of the day, but I guess we can't get you to do that."

"Absolutely not!" Nagisa exclaimed. Karma chuckled, making Nagisa look over to him.

"That's too bad," was all he said. Nagisa's face flushed up before he pushed them both out of the bathroom.

"If you don't mind, I would like to change in private!" Nagisa was blushing furiously, and his heart was beating twice as hard as normal. He rushed to get out of the maid outfit, trying his best to get off quickly without damaging it. Nakamura could easily get him to compensate for ruining it by wearing a dress to school one day, and Nagisa knew that. Nakamura was one of Nagisa's best friends, and she was great the times she didn't try and put him in a dress. Nagisa ran out and shoved the outfit in Nakamura's hands before walking back to the cafeteria.

"He's just a little salty right now, give him a few minutes to cool off," Nakamura chuckled to Karma as they walked right behind him. Nagisa ignored them.

By their table sat Kayano and Kanzaki waiting for them. Kayano stood up and put her hands to her hips when she saw Nagisa.

"Where were you? Break is almost over!" she complained.

"Sorry, Nakamura had another outfit she wanted to force on me," Nagisa mumbled, scowling back at Nakamura and Karma. Kayano quickly sat down again when she noticed Karma, walking with his hands in his pocket for once.

"Who is he?" she whispered to Nagisa before Karma sat down across them.

"Karma Akabane, and arrogant prick," Nagisa mumbled, scowling at Karma. Karma started laughing.

"You hurt me," he smirked at Nagisa, slowly coming closer to him. "You really think I'm a prick?"

Karma was so close that Nagisa had to lean back to see his entire face. Nagisa's own face was so hot he wondered for a second if he was coming down with a fever, his cheeks flushed and red.

"N-no, I guess not," Nagisa stuttered, making Karma chuckle and lean back to a respectable distance. Nagisa looked over to the others. Kayano was staring at them both, tugging at Kanzaki's sleeve, Nakamura was smirking at Nagisa, wiggling her eyebrows when he caught her eyes. Nagisa quickly looked away.

"Soooo, Karma," Nakamura said, catching their attention. "What comes next? What's your next class?"

"I think I have literature," Karma said, thinking of his time schedule again. It was strange that he didn't just bring it with him and check, Nagisa thought.

"Brilliant! So do I! I'll take you!" Nakamura smirked over at Nagisa. "Nagisa has social science anyway."

Nagisa walked alone to his next class, wondering what Nakamura and Karma was talking about. Maybe they were plotting their next attack on him, laughing together like two devils. Nagisa blushed again, he didn't really know why. He mentally slapped himself for letting Karma get to him like this, and took a deep breath before entering his class.

His last class of the day, maths, he sat with Karma again. Karma was impressively good at maths. He knew every problem the teacher was trying to get us to understand, and solved it faster than the teacher could explain how. Then he looked out of the window, ignoring what the teacher was now trying to say.

"Mr. Akabane!" sensei yelled. Karma didn't even flinch, just calmly turned his head to look at the teacher with cold eyes. "Since you so obviously have already grasped the concept of this then how about you come up here and solve this problem for me?"

Karma just calmly stood up, walking towards the board with his hands in his pockets. He solved the problem faster than the teacher had done it and then turned to look down on the teacher. Sensei was red in the face, and if Nagisa looked close enough he would be able to see steam coming out of his ears.

"That good enough for you?" Karma raised his nose even more, looking at the teacher like he was one meter tall. "Sen-sei."

Sensei just ordered him back to place and humiliated continued the class.

"That was amazing," Nagisa whispered, staring up at Karma, his eyes colossal.

"If you want I can tutor you?" Karma whispered back, smirking again. Nagisa's cheeks flushed, and he stared down at his lap.

"Yes, please," he managed to whisper.


	2. The Assassination Classroom

The weeks went by, and it almost seemed like The Red Devil had stopped with the murders after many weeks without new faces. Karma now knew his way around the school, but he insisted on staying with Nagisa at all times he could.

"It's what friends do, right?" he defended every time Nagisa called him out on it.

Once a week, Karma came over to Nagisa to give him private lessons on maths. It was hard, but slowly and steady, Nagisa learned. Karma was a good teacher, better than their Sensei in maths was.

"I have an idea!" Nakamura exclaimed one day as they were eating lunch, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "Let's go out this Saturday! Karma has still just lived here for a few weeks, so we should take him into town! We can eat at Bella's italiano and then go to the club and see what happens there!"

"I'm still just 17," Nagisa piped up.

"But you'll be 18 in a few more weeks. I'm sure it'll be fine!" Nakamura said, clapping her hands excitedly. "Come on!"

"We're in," Kayano and Kanzaki said.

"Yeah, me too," Sugino chimed in.

"I'll join if someone pays for my food," Isogai chuckled.

"I'll be there on Bella's italiano, but no way am I going to a club," Okuda mumbled, Nakamura pouting at her until she agreed to come.

"What the hell, it'll be fun," Karma smirked, looking over at Nagisa. He closed in until his lips were almost touching the shell of Nagisa's ear. "Join me, Nagisa."

Nagisa shivered. He could feel Karma's breath tickling his ear.

"Okay," Nagisa choked out. Karma smiled triumphal.

"Then everyone is in!" Nakamura smiled, clapping her hands together. "We meet at Bella's italiano then. Nagisa, you take Karma!"

The bus trip to the restaurant was quiet. Karma was so close, and Nagisa had to force himself to look out of the window instead of him. Nagisa could feel Karma's eyes on his neck, and strained to keep his eyes on the passing houses. As they drove away from the quiet neighbourhood and into the town the saw more and more big buildings with shining lights. Nagisa always enjoyed coming to the town. He didn't get money from his mom to do so often, so when he was out he enjoyed every minute of it.

They got off across Bella's italiano and came in to see that everyone else had already arrived. Nakamura had held off two seats next to her and on the other side Sugino. Nagisa sat next to Nakamura so that she and Karma wouldn't be able to plot anything against him. Karma sat down next to Sugino with Nagisa on his other side. The conversation was light, and often teasing. Karma kept getting in heated conversations with Kayano about pudding. He liked chocolate, Kayano liked caramel, there was just no way for them both to be satisfied it seemed.

"What about vanilla?" Nagisa piped up making the entire table go silent. Everyone had paused their conversations to listen in on the argument, and now they were all staring at Nagisa.

"Yeah, I guess I like vanilla," Kayano mumbled, slowly settling down. Kanzaki pat her head once, smiling calmly.

"Vanilla is cool, I guess," Karma chimed in, sitting down again. Nagisa was beaming.

"Now which club should we go to?" Nakamura said standing up. "There won't be any problem getting in, because I have contacts in all of them!"

"Well, then how about we go to 'Beyond the boundary'?" Kanzaki asked.

"No! How about 'Seraph of the end'?" Sugino exclaimed.

Isogai: "I want to try 'Fairy tail'."

Kayano: "I wanna go to 'NO.6'!"

Okuda: "How about 'Free!'?"

Nakamura: "If we're all coming with suggestions then I wanna try out 'Ouran'!"

They were all arguing. Nagisa didn't know of any clubs, and would simply just follow the others wherever they went.

"How about 'Assassination Classroom'?" Karma suddenly said, making everyone go quiet.

"Yeah, I've heard about that one!"

"Let's go there!"

"I heard there are amazing drinks there!"

"And supposedly the DJ is hot!"

"Then it's decided!" Nakamura interrupted the murmuring. "We're going to the Assassination Classroom!"

They ordered vanilla pudding for dessert.

The reason Karma had wanted to go to the Assassination Classroom was because he knew his next victim would be there. He had been seething, waiting, observing and planning for weeks after his first day on the school. He thought back to the conversation he had with Nakamura that day:

"We have to be careful with Nagisa," she murmured.

"What?" it was the first thing she had said on their trip to the class.

"Even though I always tease him about looking like a girl and dressing him up and stuff, I'm still very careful. You see, two years ago Nagisa was horribly bullied by an upper classman. He physically hurt him and sexually harassed him. He and his gang many times felt him up, nearly raping him, so we have to be careful with teasing him in case it's still fresh in mind, ok?" Karma didn't say anything else the rest of the class, his eyes cold and murderous.¨

Ryuki Gao, a man in his twenties who had started a gang as soon as he graduated. Now he lived off stealing and edgy jobs. They usually hanged out at the Assassination Classroom, but no one else in their little squad seemed to know that. Karma had spent every night up until this point knowing exactly where they were and what they did. He knew everything about Ryuki, probably more than his own friends did.

Nakamura very quickly got them in with a twist of her hips and a smile on her lips, her eyelashes fluttering. The guard blushed quickly and let them all pass. Inside the lights were going crazy, shining everywhere, making their entre so much more entertaining. It was like the lights were showing them off. Nakamura shone in the light, so did Isogai and Sugino and Karma. Okuda, Kanzaki, Kayano and Nagisa chose to hide a little behind the others. The music was ringing in their ears, giving Nagisa an instant headache. He wasn't used to being in clubs like most of the others probably were. They had been dragged away by Nakamura a few other times.

Nakamura instantly wanted to get them all drinks.

"Okay, girls, you all come with me! Put on your flirting faces, and I'll show you how to get free drinks!" she yelled just loud enough for them all to hear. Then she turned to Nagisa and smirked. "You too Nagisa, you join us get as many drinks as we can!"

Nagisa looked so shocked as Nakamura dragged him away that it made Karma chuckle lightly, not to be heard in the loud music.

"What should we do as the girls get us drinks?" Isogai asked. There was only Karma, Isogai and Sugino standing left.

"I guess we'll find us a table?" Sugino suggested, shrugging. Isogai and Sugino started walking over to the corner where several tables stood to hog the biggest one for their extended squad. "You coming?"

Karma was still standing by the entrance, looking after Nagisa and the girls.

"In a while," he mumbled, walking towards where he could look over them, or more specifically, Nagisa. Karma didn't understand this extremely possessive feeling he had towards Nagisa, but the thought of Nagisa seducing anyone angered him more than he could say. So he stalked through the crowd of sweaty and horny teenagers grounding on each other in the rhythm of the remix version of "This is gospel". When he got to the counter each of the girls was talking to a man with fluttering eyelashes and puckered lips, some already got two drinks at their side. Nakamura had three. When she saw Karma she waved him over as she got her fourth drink.

"Good you're here, take a tray and help me move the drinks to the table you have hopefully taken," she laughed and shoved the drinks to him and started to walk to the next man.

"Where is Nagisa?" Karma asked when he noticed that Nagisa wasn't there with them.

"Some dude said he knew him and took him to talk or something," Nakamura said and shrugged. Then she stilled when she saw Karma's face. "Why? What's up Karma?"

He didn't answer, just ran through the crowd to the exit out to the alleys who all led through each other like a maze. Karma of course knew his way around after several nights up staring at maps of how each turn led to the next. Soon he was in the middle of the maze with entrances at each side and the gang he had been looking for in the middle. There were fewer of them than what he had expected, maybe just four or five. Maybe the rest of them were hiding in a secret hide away, waiting for the rest of them to come back. In the middle of their little get together was Ryuki, standing over a terrified Nagisa.

Karma was seething, his head hot and his fingers curling into dangerous claws at his side. He saw red, but convinced himself to wait for the right moment to attack. His knife was burning in his hand, just waiting to slash through their soft flesh. Karma tightened his grip around the hilt as Ryuki put one dirty finger under Nagisa's white chin. His eyes were wide and terrified as he tried to back away from Ryuki's too close face, Ryuki only stepping forward until he was smirking up in his face. Karma couldn't stop himself anymore. He lunged forwards and stabbed two of them before anyone could even see him. They dropped dead on the ground before anyone could realize what was happening.

Karma was slitting another man's throat when Ryuki realized what had happened. Three of his men were lying dead on the ground, still bleeding. Ryuki took a frightened step back, staring shakily at Karma whose eyes were hidden by his hair. They were once again like flames consuming him from the inside out. Nagisa stepped back only to be stopped by the brick wall. Ryuki pointed at him, his finger shaking violently.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled, his voice high and piping. "T-take him!"

Suddenly all the people Karma had thought to be in another place stepped out from the many exits, blocking them at the same time. They were now seven against one, not counting Ryuki since he was a pussy.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Karma whispered, smiling widely at all the people, enjoying seeing a few of them take a step back. Weeks of pent up anger and psychopathic tendencies was let out as Karma attacked them all head on. One after one they all fell like dominos, making Ryuki's face twist with fright. Soon he was crying terrified and shaking violently as only two of his friends stood left. Karma was covered in their blood making him seem like a demon.

"The Red Devil," Ryuki whispered petrified with fear. Nagisa looked up at Karma. He was scared, naturally. But there was still something else there other than fear. He didn't feel the same disgust and pity like he had the first times he heard about The Red Devil. Karma was different, he was more. To have Karma protect Nagisa now made him calm. That is what scared him the most. Not Karma covered in blood, repeatedly stabbing people right in front of him. No, it was the fact that Nagisa wasn't scared that terrified him. What was wrong with him? What did he feel for this man? For this killer?

"Now you're all that's left," Karma whispered intimidating, making Ryuki sob.

"Spare me! Spare me!" Ryuki cried out, trying to back away. Karma pushed him down, straddling him so he couldn't move. Then he put his bloodied knife to Ryuki's throat, enjoying the frightened look in his eyes.

"Why should I?" he asked. Ryuki didn't have an answer, just sobbed uncontrollably, shaking violently underneath Karma's weight. Karma's smile dropped when he looked at Ryuki's weak face. His smirk turned into a sneer as he hit Ryuki's face twice.

"Why should I? Hmm?" Karma snarled, continuing to hit Ryuki. "Why should I spare you?"

"I'm innocent!" Ryuki managed to cry out between hits and sobs. Karma stopped suddenly, just staring at Ryuki, his face like a madman's.

"Innocent?" he asked, his voice dripping of poison that burned Ryuki. Then Karma stabbed Ryuki in the leg, leaving the knife there. Ryuki screamed painfully. Nagisa wanted to shut out the sound, but was petrified. "After what you did to Nagisa, you're not innocent!"

"I haven't done anything to Nagisa!"

"Don't lie to me, Nakamura told me! How you bullied him, hurt him, sexually harassed him and felt him up!" Karma was growling, twisting the knife in Ryuki's leg. It seemed like the screaming would never end. "How does it feel? Tell me!"

"Please!" Ryuki cried out. His leg had started to spasm. "Stop!"

"Tell me!"

"Karma!" Karma stilled at the sound of Nagisa's voice. He slowly looked over to the blue haired male. Nagisa had stood up, holding onto the wall so he wouldn't fall over. His legs were shaking just like his hands and his eyes were filled with tears. Karma just stared at him, the cold façade dropped. He looked so small as he sat there looking at Nagisa. He had showed Nagisa a side of himself he hadn't wished to. Nagisa stared at Karma and let his tears fall, his voice shaking. "Stop."

Karma let go of the knife, and fell over on one side of Ryuki who was still on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Karma didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see anyone. For once in his life he felt bad. Just because Nagisa's teary eyes had seen him.

Nagisa walked over on buckling knees and dropped down next to Karma. Ryuki was slowly backing away, dragging his leg after him, the knife still lodged in his thigh. Nagisa was staring at Karma, but Karma refused to look up.

"Karma," he still wouldn't look up. "Karma, I'm not scared."

Karma finally looked up at Nagisa, sitting up to face him. Nagisa still had tears in his eyes, but they were determined. He wasn't scared. Karma smiled a little.

"You just found out I'm The Red Devil and saw me kill like 14 people and torture another one, and you're not scared?" Karma chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"Karma, listen to me. I am not scared. I could hear you," Nagisa said determined.

"Why? Why are you not scared?" Karma asked staring hard into Nagisa's eyes, searching for any kind of doubt.

"I don't know," Nagisa swallowed hard. "I don't know. I'm just... not."

Karma let out a shaky breath. He didn't really want to admit it, but to scare away Nagisa was something that he had been terrified of. Nagisa was the first person in his life who he was scared of losing. There was something about him, about the way he talked, and smiled and called his name. Nagisa was his. No one would hurt him ever again, over Karma's dead body. Karma let out a short laugh, falling against Nagisa, their foreheads touching. Nagisa didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Karma?" Karma hummed in reply. "Let's go back."

Nagisa and Karma helped each other up, both exhausted. They were walking away, Karma leading the way out from the map he had created in his head of this place when Karma was suddenly knocked over. Ryuki stood behind him, one leg seriously wounded, but he was standing up. He was staring with hatred down at Karma.

"You dare kill my men, humiliate me and then just walk away?" he spat, shaking from the pain in his thigh. The knife previously lodged into it was now in Ryuki's hand. Karma growled and jumped up to face him. Karma had a small cut on his cheek, but other than that he seemed unharmed. Nagisa stumbled back so that he wouldn't be involved. He didn't want to slow Karma down.

Ryuki slashed the knife through the air where Karma had stood just a second before, but Karma had already moved to the side where he effectively punched Ryuki's nose, making him stumble back. His nose had started bleeding. Ryuki growled and launched again, missing Karma by a second. Karma once again hit Ryuki, causing the fight to look very one sided. It was more like seeing Karma give Ryuki a beating than seeing a fight between two equals. Ryuki seemed to know this and tried to step up his game. He turned around, holding his nose. This time he was standing too long holding over his bleeding nose, so Karma approached him to give another hit that might prove deadly. Nagisa saw the smirk playing on Ryuki's lips.

"Karma, don't!" he yelled, but it was too late. Ryuki spun around and slashed at Karma's chest, cutting through fabric and bits of his skin. The wound started bleeding, but Karma didn't seem to care much about it. Ryuki's smirk fell. He desperately tried slashing at Karma once more, only to have Karma grab his wrist and turn his knife against him. Karma intentionally stabbed Ryuki just a little too low for it to be an instant kill, just to see the pain and shock in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have touched my Nagisa." Karma whispered to Ryuki as the light faded from his eyes. He fell over, twitching a bit before stopping completely. Karma washed the blood off the knife with the sleeve of his shirt and put it back in the holster. He looked over to Nagisa and smiled. "Now let's go to my place."

Nagisa gave a shaky smile back, looking relieved Karma was unharmed. Karma lived in an apartment by himself close to the club. They stayed in the shadows all the way there so no one would see the blood coating them both and freak out. Nagisa had written a short text to Nakamura about how they were fine and that they would see them again tomorrow.


	3. Recovering

*SMUT WARNING*

The apartment was small and clean. A double bed took up half the bedroom and the living room, due to the rooms being connected. He had no sofa and rather used the bed to everything else but table. He had a breakfast bar next to the kitchen counter where he had his meals. The kitchen was also quite small, exactly big enough for two people to walk around in. Karma pointed to the bathroom when he asked Nagisa to get him the health kit. The bathroom was like the rest of the room, small. A shower was built into the wall right next to the sink, the toilet also nearby. It seemed like Karma had just fit a bathtub against the wall. Nagisa grabbed the health kit and ran back to Karma who had moved to the bed.

"I'll clean that wound on your face first. It's smaller and will take less time," Nagisa explained, opening the red box. Inside he found disinfection, bandages, cotton and scissors. It wasn't much, but he could work with it. Nagisa started with dripping some disinfection on one of the cotton balls, gently dabbing it on the wound. Karma clenched his teeth, showing that it stung. Nagisa put a bandage over the wound. Then he looked down to the cut in Karma's shirt.

"You have to take it off," Nagisa blushed deeply when he asked Karma to undress, tugging slightly at the hem of the shirt. Karma smirked down at the adorable boy and did as he said.

The cut underneath was more serious than the one on his cheek, but not dangerous. He wouldn't need stitches, which was good because Nagisa didn't have a needle and thread. Also he was a shitty sewer. He started disinfecting this wound too, taking the white bandage out to cover it up. This action was so intimate since he had to hug around Karma every time he brought the bandage back, that Nagisa started blushing furiously.

"D-done," Nagisa stuttered as he fastened the bandage. When he looked up he saw that Karma was also red in the face. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

Nagisa leaned in, letting their foreheads touch so that he could check if Karma was getting sick. This is how Karma finally snapped. He took Nagisa's neck in his hand and let their lips collide. It felt so good, and Nagisa was so warm. He yelped a bit when Karma clashed their lips together, but quickly overcame his shock. Karma smiled triumphal when Nagisa gave in and started kissing him back. Karma ran his tongue across Nagisa's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Nagisa quickly complied. Karma pushed Nagisa down so that he was lying on the bed with Karma on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When Karma finally pulled back they were both breathless and yearning for more.

Karma looked down at Nagisa who was staring up at him, his eyelids heavy, face red and lips red and parted. He was beautiful like this. Karma felt the need to make Nagisa his. He wanted to show the world who Nagisa belonged to, so he leaned down and kissed his way from Nagisa's jaw to his neck. Nagisa was squirming underneath him, holding around Karma's neck, pulling him closer. Karma hummed against Nagisa's skin, biting down on his neck and then soothingly running his tongue across the mark. Nagisa gasped when he felt the skin break, the gasp turning into a moan when he felt Karma's tongue. When Karma leaned back he had left a trail of marks on Nagisa's jaw and neck, and Nagisa was a wreck. He was breathing hard, hands clasping around the hair in Karma's neck. Karma smirked down at him, enjoying the gasp escaping his lips. 

Karma kissed him hard as he started unbuttoning the blood stained shirt Nagisa was wearing. When he got impatient he just ripped it off, none of them caring the fabric being destroyed. They didn't care about anything else right now than getting off the clothes. When both Karma and Nagisa was finally naked Karma pulled back from their heated kiss to look at him. Nagisa was slim, his waist small and his hips widening. His skin was white and fair, and his arms as skinny as the rest of him, making him look elegant like a little fairy. He was beautiful.

Karma leaned down and started kissing down his chest and stomach. Nagisa was squirming underneath Karma's lips, hands still clasped in his hair. Karma took his time kissing every part of Nagisa's white skin until he had small pink and red love bites all over. Karma moved over to his nipples, putting one of them in his mouth while playing with the other with his fingers. Nagisa gasped and squirmed until Karma took his free hand and held Nagisa's hips down so he couldn't move. Nagisa whined and panted as Karma continued kissing and biting his skin. Karma continued moving down until he was at Nagisa's abdomen and thighs. He continued down his thighs, ignoring the growing problem, much to Nagisa's displeasure. He whined as Karma sucked and bit at the sensitive skin on his thighs, gripping the sheets now that Karma's hair was too far away. Karma suddenly stopped kissing and biting and instead moved over to Nagisa's crotch, taking him in his mouth. Nagisa gasped, his back arching upwards when he felt Karma's hot mouth.

Karma grabbed the lube he had stashed in the bedside drawer and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He had done this before, but he was pretty sure Nagisa hadn't, and he knew that first time would hurt. He would take his time preparing Nagisa so that it wouldn't hurt him much. Nothing would hurt him anymore. Nagisa gasped as he felt Karma's finger prod at his entrance. His finger was circling Nagisa's pucker, occasionally pushing in slightly. Karma knew he was being a tease, but he enjoyed the noises Nagisa was making. Karma smirked as his finger went all the way in, drawing another gasp from Nagisa's mouth. Karma was pushing his finger in and out in time with Nagisa's gasping breaths. When Karma pushed in a second finger Nagisa was panting and gripping at the sheets, clenching at Karma's fingers to keep them from pulling out.

"Relax," Karma purred as he nipped at the skin on Nagisa's thighs. Nagisa didn't have time to respond before Karma pushed in a third finger making all the unsaid words choke him. Nagisa was panting desperately, clenching at the sheets until his knuckles were white. Then Karma grazed at a spot inside him that made a moan erupt from him. Nagisa slapped a hand over his mouth as Karma looked up with big eyes. Nagisa was blushing furiously as Karma smirked.

"Found it," he whispered, retracting his fingers. Nagisa nearly sobbed. "So needy."

Karma crawled up to Nagisa, their faces only centimetres apart. Karma took Nagisa's hand away from his mouth and placed a quick peck there instead. He was staring at Nagisa, his eyes so sweet and caring. Nagisa put the hand not in Karma's hand on his cheek. It was as warm as Nagisa felt.

"Okay?" Karma asked, his voice barely a whisper. He was so sweet that Nagisa couldn't help but smile, stroking his cheek.

"Okay." He whispered, pulling Karma down to a kiss.

Karma's lips were still stuck to Nagisa's when he slowly entered him. Nagisa pulled back to gasp loudly as Karma pushed in one inch at the time. Tears were steadily falling from Nagisa's eyes, if they were from pain or pleasure he didn't know. Karma leaned down and kissed Nagisa's closed eyes and his tear streaked cheeks.

"Look at me," Karma whispered. Nagisa opened his eyes and blinked several times to get rid of unshed tears so that he could look at Karma properly. Karma's face was red, and his eyes were sweet and caring, staring gold down at him. His red hair fastened to the sweat coating his forehead and his lips were parted and swollen. He had never looked more beautiful than he did in this moment. And it was Nagisa making him look like this. Nagisa smiled brightly, leaning up to hug onto him.

"I'm okay," Nagisa whispered into Karma's ear. "Move."

Karma kissed Nagisa's neck once, leaving another mark he could admire later. Then he pulled out slowly only to push back in. Nagisa sobbed, wrapping his slim legs around Karma to hold him there. A few more thrusts and Nagisa was steadily panting and sobbing from the pleasure. Karma angled his thrusts a little more to the left and grazed that spot inside Nagisa that made him moan loud and shamelessly. Karma loved that sound, smiling against Nagisa's neck, occasionally sucking and biting. Nagisa's skin would be covered in purple and red when he was finished with him. Karma thrust into that spot once more, being rewarded with that lovely moan from Nagisa.

Nagisa was still hanging onto him like his life depended on it. He didn't have anything else to hang onto than Karma's neck, hair and back. When Karma started speeding up his thrusts, Nagisa was overwhelmed and started scratching at Karma's back trying to hold onto something. Karma growled in his ear, biting at his earlobe making Nagisa moan even more, leaving long streaks of scratches on his back, eventually drawing blood from his sharp nails. Karma felt the blood run down his back, smirking against Nagisa's neck. He bit down on Nagisa's skin enjoying the choked gasp erupting from Nagisa's lips as the blood started trickling down his skin. He was feeling so many things that he didn't know where to focus. So he focused on Karma's back, leaving new scratches.

None of them said a word, they couldn't. Nagisa was panting and moaning and couldn't find time to talk, and Karma was biting down on Nagisa's neck to keep himself from making a sound, only listening to Nagisa. But soon Nagisa couldn't take it anymore.

"Karma," he choked out. Karma loved hearing Nagisa say his name in that voice. "Karma!"

"It's okay," Karma whispered, so close to Nagisa's ear that Nagisa could feel his hot breath. "You've been good. Come for me, Nagisa."

That was it for Nagisa. He felt the white glowing pool in his stomach grow before it was like he fell off a cliff. Nagisa's back was arched and his mouth agape, he couldn't let out a single sound as he came. Karma felt Nagisa clench around him making him growl into Nagisa's ear before he too reached his high. For a while they just laid there, holding each other and catching their breaths. Then Karma rolled over to one side, still staring at Nagisa. He was red in the face, his forehead and upper lip coated in sweat. His pony tails were loose, the hair tie barely holding them up. Karma reached out and quickly took them off, letting all of Nagisa's blue hair fall down. He was so beautiful Karma couldn't handle it. He stroked Nagisa's cheek, a gentle smile playing at his lips. Nagisa was just staring at Karma. His eyelids fluttered, showing how tired he was. When Karma checked the time it was well past 2am.

"I know you're tired, but we have to get cleaned up," Karma whispered, still stroking Nagisa's cheeks gently.

"Nooooo," Nagisa whined, leaning into the touch. Had anyone ever touched him so gently?

"Come on, we can take a bath," the thought did seem tempting. Nagisa opened one eye, staring curiously at Karma. "The bath will fit us both."

Nagisa smiled brightly as Karma jumped off the bed, and gave out a surprised laugh when he scooped him into his arms. Karma was absolutely insisted on carrying Nagisa to the bathroom even though the distance was so short and Nagisa insisted he could walk by himself.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked, letting Nagisa stand for himself for a second as he turned on the tap for hot water in the bathtub. Nagisa flinched at the sudden pain in his lower back and would've fallen over if it hadn't been for Karma's arm still around him. Nagisa stared up at Karma with a disapproving look, and Karma bursted out laughing.

Karma had been correct that the bathtub fit them both. Nagisa was half sitting, half floating on Karma's thighs so that he wouldn't hurt again, as Karma covered his hair in shampoo. Soon there were bubbles and foam flying everywhere as Karma continued rubbing it in Nagisa's hair until it was overfilled. Nagisa didn't mind though. He rather enjoyed the free head massage he was receiving. When Karma was finished with his hair he went to his body, and his white, red and purple skin, covering it in soap. Nagisa pouted, turning his head to face Karma.

"You left too many. What will our friends say?"

"What will the neighbours say?" Karma teased, pecking Nagisa's lips repeatedly. Nagisa couldn't stay mad, besides Karma knew he loved each and every one of the marks he had given him.

Karma was covering every inch of Nagisa he could reach in soap, tickling the places he knew were sensitive, making Nagisa squirm and giggle. Karma started putting soap underneath the water, which Nagisa thought was strange since the soap would be washed off before it could reach anything on his body. He seemed to realize why though when Karma let his hands wander down his thighs. Nagisa grabbed it, quickly reddening and effectively splashing all over the bathroom floor.

"K-karma!" he stuttered, swatting his hand away and turning around to the other side of the small bathtub. Karma chuckled and put up his hands defensively.

"Hey! I'm just teasing!" he said before lunging at Nagisa, splashing the already soaking floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is one of the first smut scenes I've written, feel free to judge me or give me feedback


	4. Realization

Nakamura was the first who noticed something different about them. She eyed them suspiciously as they sat down at the lunch table, Nagisa wincing slightly. She continued staring at them for an uncomfortable long time.

"So what happened yesterday?" Kayano asked. "You both just disappeared."

"Oh, I heard Nagisa met someone he knew so I went to check on him to see if they were trying to make him do something he didn't want to, and pretty right, they had gotten him drunk as sailor, so I took him home and let him sober up." Karma explained, Nagisa blushing next to him. They hadn't agreed on any explanation, and this one was not ideal for Nagisa.

"What happened at your place?" Nakamura asked, still staring at them.

"I put him to sleep in my bed," Karma shrugged as Nagisa heated up remembering last night. Nakamura looked Nagisa up and down like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Oh, so you had to sleep on the sofa then?" she asked, sounding like she was simply making an innocent remark.

"I don't have a sofa," Karma smirked. Nagisa thanked the heaven when the bell rang, indicating it was time to go to the next class. He also cursed the fact that Nakamura and Karma walked to the next class together.

Nagisa wasn't surprised when Nakamura was casually leaning against his locker after class. Math had been cancelled since their teacher was away and they hadn't found a substitute. What Nakamura's excuse was, he didn't know. Her class was scheduled to go as planned, but apparently she had something more important to do. Like torturing Nagisa with questions about last night.

"You already know I have talked to Karma, and I got his part of the story, now let me see if your match," she demanded, making Nagisa sigh.

"So you've decided to be a detective?"

"Shut up, just answer me,"

"I was drunk so he took me to his place where I slept it off,"

"If you were drunk then why don't you have a terrible hangover right now?"

"He gave me painkillers,"

"And where did our dear Karma sleep? As he said, he doesn't have a sofa,"

"He slept in the bathtub,"

"Cut the crap, Nagisa, I know you're hiding something from me,"

Nagisa sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck. Should he tell her? Would Karma be okay with that? Of course he would, he's Karma. If Nagisa had said he could, he would probably tell everyone he had ever talked to in this school what he had done to Nagisa. He blushed furiously making Nakamura groan audibly.

"Okay, okay, so here's the deal," Nagisa muttered, waving at her to come closer. She almost skipped up to his face. "So Karma and I may have this... thing."

"What kind of thing?" Nakamura whispered excitedly.

"Like a relationship kinda thing,"

"How serious is this thing?"

"Well... I did let him fuck me yesterday,"

"HOLY SHIT, NAGISA!" Nakamura screamed out, forcing Nagisa to hush her. "He was your first?"

"Yeah..."

"Holy shit,"

"I know,"

"No, like, holy fucking shit,"

"I get it, you don't have to repeat yourself," Nagisa groaned.

"Nagisa, this is big! Your first boyfriend! Your first time! Nagisa, you just had sex!" Nakamura exclaimed like she was a proud older sister, which she probably saw herself as seeing as she was born three months before him. Then she looked thoughtful for a while before jumping up, snapping her fingers over and over at him. "That is why you were wincing as you sat down!"

Nagisa blushed furiously. Every word Nakamura said just made him regret telling her more and more.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, whispering again like it was a very sensitive subject.

"Yeah it did," Nagisa said, embarrassed that he had cried. "A lot. But then suddenly it didn't anymore." Nakamura looked at him. Or more specifically, at his neck. Then she just exploded, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom like she had done so many times before. She started ripping off his shirt as soon as they were inside one of the toilets.

"Woah! Nakamura, what is it?" Nagisa squirmed under her hand, trying to push her off. But Nakamura was incredibly strong.

She stared shocked at all the marks covering Nagisa's skin, her mouth agape. They were fresh, only the smallest ones had begun to fade. They were covering his chest and stomach. There were also a few on his jaw. His neck was also covered in both the sucking marks and bite marks. Nakamura just stared at them all. It looked almost like she was counting them.

"Holy shit," she said again. "Holy fucking shit. He marked you."

"Gotta show the world somehow that this one is mine," the voice startled them both before Nakamura got over her slight jump and ripped open the door, tossing Karma inside with them. Karma admired all his marks on Nagisa, making Nagisa redden.

"Right, you too, take off your shirt," Nakamura ordered, pointing at Karma.

"W-what?" Nagisa stuttered. Karma just shrugged, already unbuttoning his white shirt and dragging it off at the same time as his black jacket. Nakamura wasted no time spinning him around to take a look on his back. She stared at the marks then at Nagisa, then back at the marks.

"Holy fucking shit," she repeated, grabbing Nagisa's hand and putting it to the marks. "Nagisa... you're a fucking tiger."

"Like my pet," Karma chuckled.

"Don't talk like that in my presence," Nakamura groaned, ordering them to put on their clothes again. "Okay, so this is how it's gonna go. I accept the relationship, IF you keep it private. No sweet talking around me, and don't go around being extremely kinky, Karma. Don't give me that innocent look, I've known you a few weeks, I know what a kinky little shit you are. Just look what you did to Nagisa! Other than that, have fun. Be teenagers, and Nagisa, I expect you to tell me everything!"

And so that meeting ended. Nakamura acted like the episode in the bathroom didn't happen. She probably wanted to forget all the marks. The others found out eventually in their own little episodes:

Kayano:

"Nagisa! So remember that frog we were going to dissect in biology? Well, apparently Sugaya couldn't handle it and fainted! So that means we won't kill those harmless frogs yet!" Kayano squealed, jumping around Nagisa as they walked down the hall.

"That's great, Kayano!" Nagisa chuckled, not noticing Karma walking past them until Karma turned to him, slapping his ass. Nagisa jumped up, and started scolding Karma while Karma laughed. Kayano just stared at them in wonder.

Kanzaki:

Kanzaki was walking into the library, looking for a special book. She had gotten an advice that it might be here by another librarian. When she asked the student standing behind the counter looking bored out of her mind, she just pointed a direction and told her to go look there. Kanzaki walked in the direction of the adult novels and poetry, walking past the reading corner. Normally it was empty on Saturdays, but today there were two people sitting on the blue mattress where the children normally sat, one in the others lap, the other one reading a shared book. Kanzaki recognized them as Nagisa and Karma, and was about to approach them to strike up a conversation when she stopped dead in her tracks. Nagisa was leaning into Karma's shoulder, looking so peaceful as Karma played with his hair, twiddling strays of blue hair between his fingers. Kanzaki just smiled at the two, quietly walking away.

Okuda:

Of course Okuda would forget her books in the lab. That's where she would spend all her free time anyway, so it didn't come as much of a shock to her when she found out she had left all her geometry books in there. Class would begin in a few minutes, so she would have to hurry. Okuda ripped open the door and ran inside before stopping abruptly. She noticed Karma and Nagisa very close to each other, faces only millimetres apart. They were both staring at her, Nagisa red in the face and Karma annoyed.

"Ah, sorry! I caught you in an intimate moment!" Okuda stuttered before bowing once and running out, her books completely forgotten.

Isogai:

"I wonder if there is some leftover bread from the cafeteria today," Isogai mumbled as he walked into the kitchen after school. He was well liked by the lunch ladies, and since they all pitied him, they had said he could come into the kitchen after school and take the leftovers from the day. It was better than throwing it out anyway.

Isogai looked through the fridge and found a tiny tray of pudding. He put a few of them in his backpack. If he couldn't eat it all himself, then he knew Kayano would be delighted to have some. Isogai then went through the drawers, finding hard bread pieces. He could just as well take them with him. If he mixed it up with some butter and egg they would be delicious. As soon as he opened the door to the big freezer he wanted to close it again. Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota were standing there making out, in the freezer. Isogai stood there awkwardly for three seconds before he saw an entire package of hamburger meat. He wanted that.

"Uhm, sorry boys, if I can just... reach in and... take that... okay, thanks, just... return to whatever you were doing," then he slammed the door shut and walked out.

Sugino:

The steam from the showers was always better than the water itself, Sugino thought. The steam was almost therapeutic. He felt calm after P.E or baseball training when he breathed in the steam. Nagisa on the other hand thought the steam was suffocating and liked the water best. That's why he liked baths better than showers. Sugino took a deep breath and looked over to Nagisa to mock him about having to take the dreaded shower when he noticed all the marks on his skin. Some of them were still purple, while others had faded to red or pink. It looked like someone had beaten him up. Sugino immediately thought back to two years ago when he was being bullied and walked over to his friend.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sugino asked, pointing to his marks. To Sugino's surprise, Nagisa only blushed mumbling out a quick yes before covering himself up with his towel, not really thinking that it would get wet. Sugino looked confused after him as he quickly shuffled out. Then Sugino noticed Karma staring after him, smirking. Sugino looked from Karma to where Nagisa had disappeared to then back to Karma. When he met Sugino's eyes, the bastard winked. Everything was starting to make sense.


	5. Gone

People all over school were talking about it. The Red Devil had attacked again. A few drunken dudes who had been kicked out of a bar had been found killed a few hours later. The murder was brutal like how The Red Devil did it, so everyone assumed it must've been him. Nagisa looked worriedly up at Karma, who looked deep in thought. They knew that it hadn't been Karma, because they had spent the last nights together.

"Guys, the last murder was pretty close, what if he comes here next?" Nakamura whispered at their lunch table.

"How do you know it's not a girl?" Kayano asked.

"I don't know, I just guess it's a man," Nakamura groaned. Nagisa looked up at Karma. He hadn't said anything all day.

"Who says that it's the Red Devil?" Nagisa asked, turning everyone's heads to him. "I mean, he doesn't have a special trait other than a brutal murder. He doesn't exactly carve a mark into the bodies or leave any signs. For all we know there could be several murderers."

"That's not exactly comforting," Nakamura chuckled.

"Oh, come on. What are the odds that there are several murderers? It's the Red Devil, I'm sure of it!" Sugino whispered. The bell interrupted their conversation, forcing them to part. Karma still didn't say a word, just walked away with Nakamura to their next class, leaving Nagisa to wonder what he's thinking about.

"We have to find the new murderer," Nagisa startled. It was the first thing Karma had said all day. "I will not have anyone portraying me."

"Karma, why not just let it be?" Nagisa asked, carefully placing a hand on Karma's shoulder.

"We can't do that while someone is out there pretending to be me!" Karma growled, leading Nagisa to sit on his bed. "If you feel scared or don't want to go out looking for a murderer, then that's fine. I will do it on my own."

"Me? Scared of a murderer? Do you know who I'm dating?" Nagisa chuckled, making Karma relax. "Besides, you can't control yourself. You'd be in trouble without me."

"You are very correct," Karma muttered, smiling softly. Never had Nagisa seen such a gentle cold blooded murderer. "Now, how will we bring out the fake me?"

"Let's use me as bait," Nagisa suggested.

"Let's not."

"Come on Karma. If you're close then nothing will happen to me!"

"How will we even know they will take you?"

"Well, I did some research during fourth period, and I found out that all the murders have a connection. Even yours. If you knew the connection or not, I don't know, but the new murderer must have seen it and taken up on it when they noticed you not killing for a few weeks," Nagisa explained. "Oh man, what if this new killer is your fan?"

"Unimportant, just tell me the connection," Karma chuckled. He hadn't seen any connection with his murders, he thought it had been on random. Nagisa was truly exceptional.

"Every person you killed all came drunk out of a bar," Nagisa said, talking about it so casually that he wondered whether he was mad to not care. "It didn't say so in the papers, but Okajima was also walking home from a bar. And from his rapport from the morgue, he was very intoxicated when he died."

"Well, when people come out drunk from a bar it is easier to kill them, I guess that's why I always did that," Karma pondered, breaking out in a smile. "Nagisa, you're a genius!"

"So we have a plan then?" Nagisa muttered red in the face.

"When did I say I accept your plan?"

"Karma!" Nagisa groaned.

"It's dangerous! What if I don't get to you in time? What if they kill you on sight? What if you die, Nagisa?" Nagisa placed both hands on Karma's cheeks, squishing them together so he couldn't utter another word.

"I'm not afraid, Karma," he whispered.

"You never are," Karma sighed, taking Nagisa's hands, chuckling. "Honestly, it's a little worrying."

"Shut up," Nagisa smiled. "So?"

"Fine," Karma sighed. "But if you feel like something isn't right, you run! You hear me?"

"Agreed," Nagisa whispered. Karma was staring at him, looking for any kind of doubt in his eyes. He didn't find any.

"Agreed," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Nagisa.

****

Nagisa had been sitting in the bar for about an hour. Karma had said to sit there for a while, look a little like he didn't belong, get a drink or two, then walk out, and he would be close the entire time. Inside the bar it was hot, like suffocating hot. Nagisa kept pulling at his shirt, trying to breathe in air that didn't taste like tepid alcohol mixed with sweat and cheap perfume. He had started his third drink, feeling a little light headed, which was not good considering they had said he would only pretend to be drunk. Nagisa stared at the half full glass, and quickly emptied it. It would be wasted to just let it stay there.

"You seem a little out of place, little fairy," a man's voice whispered sickly into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa startled, and turned his head to the voice, only to quickly lean back at how close the man's face was. The man must be in his early thirties. All Nagisa could see from this distance was black hair and dark eyes. When he moved back Nagisa could see that the man was big. He had broad shoulders and muscles clearly prominent from under his black t-shirt. And he was smiling at Nagisa. Nagisa could smell the man's breath from where he was sitting. It smelled sickly of alcohol and strawberries. Nagisa straightened up and put up his act. He was good at acting, and gave the man a sloppy smile.

"Well, my good man, I might be a little out of place, but that doesn't matter. I didn't come here to fit in," Nagisa slurred, occasionally looking up at the man with heavy eyelids and glazed eyes.

"So why did you come here, little fairy?" the man asked, coming a little closer. Nagisa had to force himself to not flinch away. He was supposed to be calm. Overly calm.

"I don't know," Nagisa shrugged. "Why do you call me little fairy?"

"Because you're so petite and sweet like a fairy," the man explained, taking a few strays of Nagisa's blue hair in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. Nagisa wanted to shudder, but kept himself from it. Karma must be seething someplace, fighting to not blow his own cover, so Nagisa would do the same. "What's your name, sweet one?"

"Nagisa,"

"What a fitting name for such a sweet little fairy," the man said, smirking. "I'm Takaoka. Nice to meet you, Nagisa."

"Nice to meet you too, Takaoka. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading back," Nagisa slurred, stumbling off the chair. Takaoka grabbed him before he could pretend to fall over.

"Now, now, Nagisa dear," Takaoka whispered, his hand trailing down Nagisa's waist. Nagisa swallowed hard, eyes swirling trying to find Karma in the crowd. "You can't go anywhere in that condition. Allow me to take you home. We can stop by some of my friends."

"Really, that is not necessary," Nagisa nervously laughed. "I'm not even that drunk."

"Oh, but I insist," Takaoka tightened his grip around Nagisa's waist, making him yelp. "Come with me, Nagisa."

"O-okay," Nagisa stuttered, letting the man lead him out the back door. He just hoped Karma had seen them and was following.

After they had walked a while they had come to a dark alley. Nagisa sighed internally. Why must there always be dark alleys? Takaoka stopped suddenly, almost making Nagisa fall over. Nagisa looked up at the man. His eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, like his eyes were changing colour from black to yellow. Nagisa decided that it was just the little light reflecting in them as he shuddered.

"Takaoka, what is wrong?" he asked, not really wanting an answer.

"I knew I'd found the right person," Takaoka chuckled, looking down at Nagisa with glowing eyes. "I knew he'd come if I had you."

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa asked, stepping away, eyes roaming the darkness around them for Karma. Where was he?

"The Red Devil falling for a fairy," Takaoka howled with laughter, making Nagisa more scared than he had been when Ryuki had taken him away. "Isn't that hilarious?"

Takaoka shot out a hand, closing it around Nagisa's thin neck, squeezing hard. Nagisa was gasping for air, light headed after only a few seconds. He felt like he was going to get crushed and his eyes would pop out. He was clawing at Takaoka's arm, trying to get out. But soon all the fight was choked out of him. His hands were now only weakly scratching at Takaoka's skin, before falling limply down his sides. Takaoka had lifted him off the ground where he was hanging limply from Takaoka's hands, his face turning blue, and his eyes slowly closing.

"Come out, Red Devil!" Takaoka bellowed into the darkness. "Come out and get your fairy!"

Only a few weak pants were coming from Nagisa's mouth before he closed his eyes completely, the world around him a blur.

"Nagisa!" his eyes shot up. He knew that voice like he knew his own. Karma had come to save him. "Nagisa, keep your eyes open, do you hear me!"

"Kar...ma," Nagisa whispered, his own voice hurting him. Takaoka turned around to face Karma, his eyes glowing madly. He suddenly opened his hand, making Nagisa fall to the ground, heaving for the air that was burning his lungs, coughing madly. Karma gave him a pained look before turning to Takaoka, his gold eyes burning like lava.

"The Red Devil in person! And he's a teenager!" Takaoka howled, pointing at Karma with an unsteady finger. "Oh, how I've longed to meet you!"

"Why?" Karma growled.

"Because we want you! We want you to join us! Become one of the hell gang! We could use a Lucifer! A devil!" Takaoka was clapping his hands madly. This guy was obviously bonkers.

"Hah! Me? Join you?" Karma chuckled darkly. "Don't make me laugh."

Takaoka looked hurt for a second, like he had really thought Karma would say yes. Then he just smiled, taking one step back, pulling out a knife.

"You just have to meet us. You either join us, or we eliminate you," Takaoka smiled, showing a row of glinting teeth. "Let's make this a test shall we? Let's see if you can find us. If you manage to find our hideout, you can join."

"And what makes you think I want to join?" Karma smirked, bringing out his own knife. Nagisa didn't like the way things had escalated. Takaoka merely chuckled, before turning around so quickly it shocked Karma, making him buckle for a second. When Karma focused again, Takaoka was standing with Nagisa in his arms, the knife pressed against his throat. Karma growled wildly, wanting nothing more but to lunge at this man. But he had his Nagisa in his arms, and one misstep would hurt him.

"Let him go before I get really mad," Karma threatened, his hand clenching around the hilt on the knife.

"Looks like it's too late for that," Takaoka smirked. "Drop the knife."

Karma stood still, looking between Takaoka and Nagisa. Takaoka was staring down at Karma, one hand over Nagisa's mouth, stopping his words, and the other one bringing the knife closer to his throat. Nagisa whimpered as the knife broke his skin, making Karma flinch. He eyed the blood trickling down Nagisa's skin until it hit the shirt, spotting it red. Karma looked up and met Nagisa's eyes. They were big and worried. Nagisa tried his best to hide his fear, but Karma could see it. He dropped the knife.

"Good. Now I'm gonna walk out of here, and you're not gonna move until I've counted to ten, okay?" Karma had to clench his teeth tightly to not attack the man.

"Let Nagisa go first," Karma hissed through clenched teeth.

"The little fairy? Oh no, I don't think so. He is my protection and insurance," Takaoka bended down, and nipped at Nagisa's neck, making Nagisa flinch and Karma growl. "I'm sure you will follow. I'll give you three days before you never see your fairy again."

"Nagisa," Karma was panting hard, holding himself back with everything he got. He met Nagisa's eyes, and softened a little. "I'll find you. I promised myself that nothing would ever hurt you again, and I intend to hold up on that promise."

Nagisa's eyes filled with tears, and he nodded quickly. Then Takaoka was backing away, and with him, Nagisa.

"One!"

Karma was staring after him as he disappeared in the darkness of the alley.

"Two!"

His fists were still clenched.

"Three!"

He bit down on his lip to keep himself from running after them, and in that attempt risking Nagisa's safety.

"Four!"

He could taste blood.

"Five!"

Karma couldn't see them anymore. The darkness had swallowed them.

"Six!"

Karma wanted to move so bad, but he was scared Takaoka might still be watching him from the darkness.

"Seven!"

He only had three days to find them. How would he get to them before they hurt his Nagisa?

"Eight!"

He only had a name; The Hell Gang. Really cliché name.

"Nine!"

Takaoka's voice was so far away. Nagisa was so far away. Karma had promised he would save him, he had promised no one would hurt him. Karma's eyes filled with frustrated tears he refused to let fall.

"Ten!"

At the sound of "ten" Karma lunged forwards, running with all he got in the direction Takaoka had disappeared with his Nagisa. The echo of Takaoka's voice was still in the air, mocking Karma. He ran even faster, nearly falling over a few times. He had to stop suddenly when he got out on the street where the evening rush was in full swing. Cars driving back and forth with people eager to get home after a long day at work, and people walking quickly past each other on the sidewalk, ignoring everyone and everything around them. Easy to disappear in. Takaoka might've had a car waiting for him. Now Nagisa was even further away than he had ever been.

Karma had failed him.

He reluctantly let the tears fall, so frustrated that if he hadn't been surrounded he would've screamed out. Yelled and cursed and broken everything in his way. He might've even killed someone just to get out some frustration. Karma would if he could, but he only had three days to find Nagisa and he couldn't waste any time on some puny drunkards.

He was going to kill someone so much more satisfying in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, and there he's gone


	6. Days gone by

Day 1

Karma didn't come to school. Neither did Nagisa. So naturally Nakamura knew something was up. Nagisa had never ditched before, so hopefully it wasn't something Karma had made him do. Maybe he was just sick. Whatever it was, Nakamura was getting to the bottom of it. She knew she was being a hypocrite when she ditched third and fourth period to go yell at Karma and Nagisa for ditching, but she didn't really give a flying fuck.

"Karma, open this goddamn door right this second, I know you're in there!" she yelled, repeatedly punching the apartment door, most likely annoying the neighbours. "And if Nagisa is in there with you then tell him to get his ass out here!"

At this Karma ripped open the door, scowling down at her. Any normal person would take a frightened step back, because the look in Karma's eyes made him look terrifying, but Nakamura simply scowled back. Karma had big bags underneath his eyes, his hair was a mess, pointing in every direction and he smelled like he hadn't taken a shower for days. His eyes were red. They looked like flaming hot lava. He obviously hadn't slept.

"You look like shit," Nakamura commented before making her way inside. Karma simply rolled his eyes, closing the door behind her. "Have you slept?"

"No."

"Eaten?"

"No."

Nakamura turned to look at Karma with a serious look in her eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Maybe," Karma scratched his neck as Nakamura groaned.

"Karma! What is going on with you? You don't show up to school, you don't sleep, you don't eat, and I'm guessing from the smell that you haven't been showering either. What happened?" Nakamura looked around the small apartment. It was a mess. Notebooks filled with rushed writing and old and new newspapers covered every surface. She turned back to look Karma in the eyes. "And where is Nagisa?"

She had expected him to groan annoyed, yell at her, or maybe come up with a half-assed explanation, so she was shocked when he just collapsed defeated. He sat on the floor with his head on his knees, looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nakamura fell down to her knees and hugged around Karma. She didn't know what else to do.

"I failed him. I swore I would protect him and I couldn't," Karma mumbled. He sounded like he was about to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to. "I promised I wouldn't let him get hurt."

"What happened? Where is Nagisa?" Nakamura whispered. She already felt she didn't want to hear the answer.

"He took him. He just walked away with him and threatened to hurt him if I followed," Karma sounded so defeated. He was exhausted and devastated.

"Nagisa is kidnapped?" Nakamura exclaimed. "We have to call the police!"

"We can't," Karma sighed. "They'll hurt him if we do."

Nakamura bit down on her lip, the thoughts flying through her head.

"Then we'll have to find him ourselves," Nakamura said determined.

"I don't want to bring you into this, Nakamura," Karma mumbled, placing an arm over his eyes.

"To hell with that! Nagisa is my best friend! I'm helping you find him!" Nakamura yelled, taking Karma's arm and taking it away from his eyes. They were still shut, like he was straining. "Did they ask for something? Like, money or anything? How long have we got?"

"Three days," Karma whispered. Nakamura took a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out.

"Then we better get started," she whispered, putting her hair up in a pony tail. "What do we know?"

"They're called The Hell Gang," Karma opened his eyes. "And they're looking for a devil."

Day 2

They had stayed up all night going through every connection Karma had in his million books. Nakamura had never even asked where he got all his connections or why they had kidnapped Nagisa. And she didn't dare ask Karma the name of who had kidnapped him. He was fuming whenever the kidnapper was mentioned, even if ever so slightly. So Nakamura just called him the kidnapper.

"The kidnapper only mentioned a name, not anything else?" Nakamura asked, looking through their notes. Karma shook his head, deep in thought. "You didn't pick up anything else from the conversation?"

"Look, Nakamura, I only got the name of their gang. Don't you think I have spent countless hours thinking of going through the meeting over and over in my head, looking for anything that might help me find Nagisa?" Karma was at the end of his rope, living on the food Nakamura made him and energy drinks. Karma hadn't even liked coffee before, but now he was drinking bucket loads of them.

"I know, Karma, I know, it's just," Nakamura sighed. "I wish we knew more."

"Maybe we can find out more," Nakamura looked up at Karma who had suddenly new found energy surging through his veins. He looked excited, like he had hope. "The kidnapper was at the bar, which means that maybe someone there knows him!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nakamura exclaimed, grabbing both their jackets, putting on her shoes as she went.

****

It was easy getting in the bar. The security already knew Karma from the day before, and after one look at Nakamura, they were more than willing to let her in. She winked at them as she walked in. Darkness was just falling over them, the clock on the wall reminding them of how little time they had left. Karma wanted nothing more but to take down the clock and punch a hole through it. But he knew that he needed to be here to gather the information needed to find Nagisa, and vandalizing their things was not a great way to make friends.

"Looking to order a drink?" the bartender asked. He was not much older than them, maybe in his early twenties. He had long hair put up in a messy bun.

"No, we're looking for information," Karma said, straight to business. Nakamura held him back and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"A martini please, with one of those fancy umbrellas on top. And peanuts for the hothead," she chuckled, getting a smile from the bartender.

"Coming right up," he smiled, turning to make her drink.

"Look, Karma, I know you're desperate to find Nagisa, I am too, but we need to approach this correctly. Watch and learn," Nakamura whispered before the bartender came back with a martini glass and a bowl with peanuts. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Shindo," he smirked, checking out Nakamura. "And what about you?"

"I'm Nakamura, but you can call me Rio," Nakamura said in a flirting tone. Shindo was obviously into her act. Karma just stared at her in wonder. "So, Shindo, I'm looking for someone, think you can help me?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Well, it's a little complicated. He was here two days ago. Talked to a little boy with blue hair,"

"Oh, yeah, I remember him. Sat here for an hour before getting escorted out by this dude you're talking about,"

"Do you know anything about him?" Nakamura was getting excited, sitting on the edge of her seat, face only centimetres away from Shindo's.

"What do I get for this information?" Shindo asked, staring at Nakamura's lips.

"What do you want?" Nakamura whispered seductively. Karma was getting uncomfortable just sitting close to them. He quietly munched on his peanuts. Shindo swallowed hard.

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know if you give me your number," he said, smirking lightly.

"Deal." Nakamura whispered, pecking the tip of his nose.

"So the man was called Takaoka Akira," Karma flinched beside them, clenching his fists. Nakamura ignored him. "He comes here once a week and has a couple of drinks, sometimes with his buddies. A butch guy, shoulders as broad as both ours combined. His buddy, Gastro, lives in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Which room?" Nakamura asked, her face even closer than ever.

"That is confidential, I'm not really supposed to say," Shindo hesitated, biting his lip. Nakamura went all up in his face, her lips almost brushing his.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?" she whispered, thankful she had eaten those mints a few minutes ago. Now her breath smelled of raspberries. Shindo inhaled quickly.

"Room 201,"

They had left as soon as Shindo had given them the information, Nakamura quickly scribbling down a fake number on one of the napkins close by. If Shindo tried calling the number he would come to something called "Johnsons whorehouse". Nakamura chuckled as they quickly walked down the hallway.

"Aren't you a lesbian?" Karma asked confused.

"I am,"

"Then how?"

"Karma, I am an excellent actress. And if I have to use my seduction skills to get us some information to save Nagisa, then I will seduce him until he has a raging boner to fix during break," Nakamura chuckled. Karma instantly hardened at the mention of Nagisa. He hadn't forgotten him naturally, but as he closely looked at the scene unfolding in front of him starring Nakamura and a sexually frustrated bartender he had pushed it a little further back in his brain. Now it was back to the front where he could only think of saving his Nagisa.

"Room 201," Nakamura put out a hand to stop Karma. Then she put a hand on the handle and pushed down. "Locked."

Karma was about to knock down the entire door when Nakamura held him back.

"Woah! Easy cowboy!" she exclaimed, giving him one of her famous 'stand down' looks. "Let's try my method first."

"And what's that?" Karma sighed. Nakamura smiled at him, pulling out her bobby pin, holding it up for Karma to see. Karma merely raised an eyebrow at the bobby pin.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of picking a lock with a bobby pin before," Nakamura asked shocked. Karma shook his head. "Oh you poor child. Here, look closely."

Then she started working on the lock. Karma tried to see what she was doing, but she had to stand close to the lock to see what she was doing herself. Karma settled on simply looking at how her hands efficiently moved around. Soon he heard a click, and the door was open. Nakamura looked up at him with a triumphant smile as Karma gaped at her.

"How?" he asked looking at the bobby pin.

"My sister taught me how so that we could snoop in our big brother's stuff," she was practically beaming. "Now come on!"

When she pulled the handle now, the door opened with a long creak.

There was trash all over. On every surface was an empty beer can or vodka flask. The sofa had a crease perfectly shaped for a human, like someone had been sitting there for hours at a time, which was probably not far from the truth.

The room was empty.

"Search for anything that might be connected to The Hell Gang or may be a clue to where Nagisa is held captive!" Karma commanded lunging forwards to look through the drawers next to the kitchen sink. Nakamura went to search behind the old dusty TV and the drawer next to the sofa.

After a while they gathered by the kitchen counter.

"Found anything?" Karma asked.

"No, but we'll keep looking," Nakamura placed a hand on Karma's shoulder before turning back to the sofa.

Karma was rummaging through the cutlery drawer when Nakamura gasped, jumping up and down in the sofa where she had been looking.

"I found something!" she exclaimed, excitedly running to Karma. She held out a piece of paper that Karma grabbed. It was a blue post it with "26.67083065 128.259332296" scribbled on it with a blue pen.

"What does this mean?" Karma asked. Nakamura just shook her head. She didn't know. Karma was about to groan out of desperation when they heard a set of keys jangle outside the door.

"Hide!" Nakamura mouthed, running into the bedroom. Karma ran behind the door so he would be able to see who came in. A key was placed in the lock, and he heard a click. The handle was pulled, but the door didn't open. They hadn't locked the door after them, so the person outside had just locked the door. The keys jangled again and a new click was heard. Then the door opened and a tall and skinny man with black spiky hair, and cross-eyes walked in. Karma had killed a few cross-eyed people in his time, and knew they had especially good hearing. He held his breath and focused everything he had on not making a sound. When the door was closed behind the man, Karma lunged, knocking him to the floor.

The man yelped surprised, dropping his instant ramen pack and scurrying on the floor. Karma quickly grabbed the lamp on the sofa side table and knocked him out, breaking the lamp in the progress. He was sitting on top of the man, a broken lamp in his hands, panting when Nakamura came out. She took in the scene in front of her and simply put her hands up as a way of saying "what the hell dude?"

"Remember the rope you saw in the closet?" Karma asked shrugging. Nakamura merely sighed, and went to get the rope.

It was dawn before the man woke up. Karma had restlessly been sitting by the tied up man, twiddling thumbs, tapping his foot, biting his nails, everything to make the time pass. Nakamura had made them coffee from the man's kitchen and cooked the instant ramen he had bought. Karma was impressed by how calm she was by the whole breaking and entering thing. It was like Nagisa who had been calm to finding out he had been a serial killer. There was obviously something off with the teenagers in this town. They had eaten in silence.

A groan made Karma jump and run to the chair they had tied him to, waking Nakamura, who had dozed off, in the process. The man slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He almost looked like he was hangover from how he slurred his confused words, and kept hanging his head. Nakamura sighed impatiently, and threw a glass of cold water in his face, effectively waking him up properly.

"Why didn't we do that first?" Karma asked annoyed. They'd wasted precious hours they could've spent saving Nagisa on waiting for this man to wake up. Nakamura shrugged.

"Who- who are you?" the man asked looking at them both.

"Oh, we're just some teenagers having fun," Nakamura joked, pulling out her tongue at him.

"And you're Gastro, I presume?" Karma stated, raising an eyebrow. The man tightened his lips.

"You won't get anything from me," he said determined.

"I think you'll find it smart to talk," Karma growled. "I'm very good at persuasion."

"Watch your approach," Nakamura said. "See if there's another way to approach him."

"With these people there is no other approach," Karma hissed, his eyes hard and cold. "If you don't want to see it, then leave."

"I'm a big girl, Karma, I think I can handle myself," Nakamura smirked, pulling silky blonde hair away from her face, putting it up in a pony tail again.

"Suit yourself," Karma shrugged, standing up and punching Gastro in the face. The chair would've fallen over, hadn't it been for Karma catching it, punching Gastro again. Nakamura walked up to him, placing a hand gently at Karma's arm. Then she turned to Gastro giving him a soft smile that none of them was sure if he was seeing.

"Look, this can be very easy for you. We don't want to harm you," Nakamura looked over at Karma. "I don't want to harm you. So just tell us what the note means."

"Note?" Gastro asked. His lip was bleeding, same with his nose. "What note?"

"The note in your sofa," Nakamura held up the blue note in front of one of his eyes, hoping that he might see it properly. "What do these numbers mean?"

"I don't know," Gastro said determined. It was obvious that he was lying. Nakamura sighed, letting go of Karma's arm. Then Karma punched him again. The chair went back and forth in time with Karma's hits, never falling off the ground. Nakamura caught the chair whenever it was dangerously close to tipping, playing the part of the good cop perfectly. Then she gave Karma one look that would make him pause.

"Are you sure you don't know?" she asked, turning to stand in front of Gastro. "Because we have plenty of time."

"Okay! Okay! I give up! You win! Just stop!" Gastro cried out. He had lost three teeth that he spat out with a chunk of blood. "It's coordinates! The numbers! They are coordinates!"

"Coordinates to where?" Nakamura asked. Gastro sat quiet before Nakamura place one nail on his forehead. He was whimpering and shaking at the touch. Karma noticed that he might be scared of him, but he was terrified of Nakamura. Her kindness was unstable and creepy. Nakamura terrified the man. "To where, Gastro?"

"An abandoned storage unit! Two stories! The second floor is where the gang meet, and the first floor is for storage!" Gastro cried out, trying to get away from Nakamura's nail. "We switched units two days ago and I was given this note to know where I would meet up tomorrow!"

"The gang?" Nakamura asked, pressing her fingernail into his skin.

"The Hell Gang we call us!" he was nearly sobbing now. Karma knew he would be willing to tell them everything he knew and more in this state of pure terror.

"And why were you to meet tomorrow?" he asked coldly, finally getting Gastro's attention.

"An execution," Gastro explained. Both Karma and Nakamura flinched, making Gastro flinch with them. "The entire gang is always gathered to executions. Apparently this time we had a person captured, a hostage boss said, and tomorrow at 3pm he was going to be tortured to death."

"How do they torture the victim?" Karma asked through gritted teeth.

"They tie him up on a table and everyone gets their turn to do whatever they want with the victim. Most people choose to cut the victim, and soon the victim dies of blood loss and is tossed into the ocean. All the while he is forced to look at his torturers, knowing what's to come. This is the harsh punishment in our gang." Gastro explained, slightly relieved when Nakamura's finger started shaking, taking it away from his skin. Karma was panting heavily, all his fear and worry turning into anger in his lungs.

"How far to the location?" Nakamura asked in a shaky voice.

"Hours. Also you can only get there with a car, and the many roads may make you get lost," Gastro said, still in the state where he would say anything to get away from Nakamura. "You might not reach him in time."

"I have a pretty good sense of direction. We'll be fine." Nakamura hissed, letting her hand fall. Gastro let out a relieved breath. Nakamura went to the counter and picked up Gastro's car keys. "Karma, let's go."

Nakamura strolled out, closing the door on her way. She didn't care what would happen to Gastro, her only job was to find her best friend and save him from the torture they had planned. Karma stared long at Gastro after Nakamura had left. Gastro had begun catching up his breath and now had the nerve to smirk at Karma.

"He's yours isn't he? You're the Red Devil?" Gastro chuckled, smirking up at him. "Well, red, you're too late. He'll be dead before you get there!"

Karma growled, taking one step forwards, tilting Gastro's chair until only Karma's hand was keeping it standing.

"I won't fail him," Karma hissed, taking out his knife. He plunged the blade into Gastro's chest, enjoying the tiny gasp and the desperate look in his eyes when he realized he was going to die. Karma chuckled, twisting the knife seeing how Gastro's cross-eyes bulged. "I'm gonna win, and you will all lose."

Then he let the chair tip before walking out the door, leaving Gastro dead and tied to the chair.


	7. Nagisa

Nagisa was tied up on this table in a mouldy old storehouse. It smelled of burnt rubber, dust and frankly death. It was normally dark where Nagisa was lying, but the times someone opened a door or turned on the lights, he could see the room he lied in. The walls were gray and made of stone, just like the floor. There was dust everywhere, and Nagisa could swear he had seen rats. There was nothing else but the table he was tied to and a chair in the room. Sometimes a day Takaoka came to gloat. Then Nagisa would pretend to be sleeping. Not that it helped.

"I know you're awake, little fairy," he whispered sweetly into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa kept his eyes shut. Takaoka growled and slapped Nagisa across the face. Nagisa gasped and his eyes fluttered open. His cheek was prickling and burning, and he was pretty sure Takaoka had created another wound there that was now bleeding. "Don't you dare ignore me."

Nagisa looked over to Takaoka. He still wouldn't say anything, but Takaoka seemed satisfied with just getting his attention. For now.

"Only one day left, eh?" Takaoka grinned. "How're you're feeling, little fairy?"

Silence. Slap.

"I asked how are you feeling?" Takaoka growled, grabbing his arm and clenching.

"Worried," Nagisa gasped. "Scared."

"Good," Takaoka said, getting up from the floor. "Good."

More silence. It was the silence that was the worst. This deafening silence that ate away at his hours, making minutes seem like days. He missed noises. He missed Nakamura's bickering. He missed his mother complaining about the light bills. He missed Karma. He missed Karma's breaths beside him, his laughter, his kisses, hell, Nagisa even missed his snoring. Anything to chase away this suffocating silence.

Takaoka walked out, slamming the door behind him. Then more silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short filler chapter, sorry


	8. Hours left

Day 3

Nakamura was driving past everyone else on the road, just hoping the police wouldn't stop them for speeding. She couldn't charm her way through everything, and they really didn't have time for that. They had 7 hours until the execution, and the coordinates showed a 10 hours drive with the main road and light traffic.

"We have to drive past every car in our way," Nakamura mumbled, concentrating on slipping through the tiny cracks so that they could narrow down 10 hours to 7. "Karma, look for a shortcut! The map is in my purse!"

While Karma had killed Gastro, Nakamura had located his car and gotten a map from the bartender, Sindo. Apparently he had tried calling her number, but only gotten a man asking him which whore he wanted. Nakamura had asked to see the napkin, and chuckled as she explained he must have had taken the eight for a three. Shindo laughed with her and gave her a map of the area. Why he had it, she didn't ask.

Karma looked over the map, letting his eyes follow the red line Nakamura had drawn to the location where the coordinates matched, searching for any road that might quicken their travel. Even if with just a few minutes. If they managed to narrow it down a few minutes, Nakamura could fix the rest. She had assured him of that. Karma took out a blue pen, trailing the red line with it, and making a new line where he saw a shortcut. Then another line where the red line had taken a turn and made the travel another hour, the new blue line took a shortcut on half an hour. When he finished, and had taken every shortcut he could find, he had narrowed it down from 10 hours to 7 hours and fifteen minutes.

"I can take care of those fifteen minutes," Nakamura growled, speeding up to demonstrate.

6 hours

They were both restless, Karma tapping his foot and Nakamura biting at her lips. They only had 6 hours left. They couldn't be too late. And even though Nakamura understood Karma's need to tap his foot, it was annoying the life out of her.

"Karma, I swear to god, if you tap that foot one more time I'm gonna toss you out of this car!" she groaned, hitting her head into the car seat. Karma stopped instantly. Nakamura sighed defeated. "I know you're stressed and worried about Nagisa, but believe me, we're going to get to him. Try and relax a little bit, okay? You haven't slept in three days, please take a nap. I'll wake you if something happens."

Karma nodded his head, and relaxed against the window. For a while he was just staring, thinking about nothing and everything. Mostly he thought about Nagisa. About how he smiled, and laughed. About how he whined when Karma teased him. About how he yelled and fought half-assed whenever Karma and Nakamura attacked him with various tickle fits. How he stared at Karma with those big blue eyes whenever he thought something was wrong. About Nagisa's smell, his touch, his warmth when he slept beside Karma. Everything about Nagisa. Karma fell asleep with Nagisa's face perfectly pictured in his mind.

5 hours

Karma had begun snoring a little while ago. Not a deep snoring that would annoy Nakamura and make her regret letting him fall asleep, more of a soft snoring the back of his throat. He looked so small when he slept. So innocent. Nothing liked the sleep deprived devil that had attacked Gastro just a few hours ago. He looked peaceful, for just a moment.

Nakamura smiled softly, turning in on the first shortcut.

"You got yourself an angelic little devil, Nagisa," she whispered to the winds, hoping it would bring her message to him.

4 hours

Karma was still sleeping soundly. The road seemed longer than ever now that Nakamura was so aware that the time was ticking by. The annoying ticking sound coming from the car radio made her deadly aware of that. She scowled at the clock on the desktop.

3 hours

Nakamura had ripped out the car radio when four hours turned to three. She couldn't take the ticking.

2 hours

Karma stirred when Nakamura turned from the main road onto the second shortcut. The road was bumpy and full of holes, forcing Karma to wake up. He looked around only to see trees.

"How long is this shortcut?" he asked, still a little blurry from his nap. Naps tended to do that to you.

"30 minutes top," Nakamura sighed, looking at the map. She had seen better days. She hadn't slept for three days either, and she wasn't as used to that as Karma, so now she had dark rings underneath her eyes, her hair turning from golden yellow to more of a tired blonde. Her eyes were red from how many times she'd rubbed them. Karma regretted letting her in on this, even though she had been of great help. He couldn't let her go any further. They would kill her.

"I can take over from here," Karma announced, making Nakamura look over to him curiously. "Stop the car, I can drive. You take a nap."

"I'm fine Karma," she insisted.

"Your eyes tell a different story,"

"We only have 2 hours before Nagisa is tortured to death! I won't be able to sleep now!"

"I disagree,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I managed to fall asleep,"

"How?" Nakamura looked over at Karma. "How, Karma?"

"I thought of him. Alive and safe, back with me. And then I just slurred," Karma whispered. He refused to look up at Nakamura. She sighed, slowly stopping the car.

"Fine. I give in," she mumbled, switching places with Karma, falling asleep momentarily.

1 hour

Nakamura's snoring was so much worse than his. She sounded like a tractor running over a pig. For an hour he felt bad for whoever dated her and would have to sleep with her all night. Karma chuckled, relieved that she had fallen asleep. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up until he walked out of that gang's hideout, Nagisa safe in his arms, the storage house aflame. He couldn't take her with him. It would be dangerous for her, so he had settled with going in alone. She had helped him this far, now her job was to be safe. Nagisa would kill him if something had happened to Nakamura after Karma allowed her to join him on this dangerous mission.

"I'm coming for you," Karma whispered, speeding up. The shortcut had given him some extra minutes to spare, and he was thankful for every minute he got. He had one hour to save Nagisa. And he wasn't about to waste a second of it. "Wait for me."


	9. Torture

Nagisa

Darkness.

Nagisa hadn't even noticed them blindfolding him after he fell asleep. So when he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness.

"Time's up little fairy!" Takaoka's voice howled getting a row of laughter from people Nagisa didn't know of. The breath hitched in his throat. What was he talking about? Then the blindfold was ripped of his eyes, allowing him to slowly see his surroundings. He was still in the same room as always, but this time every light was on and the room was filled with men like Takaoka. Big, burly with broad shoulders, short hair and smirks on their lips. Nagisa looked confused up at Takaoka who only smirked down on him. Nagisa noticed horrified that they had him gagged, a handkerchief tied around his mouth.

"Come up here my boys and choose your preferred weapon!" Takaoka laughed, grabbing Nagisa's face and holding him up. "This one is really pretty, so don't hold in!"

Everyone laughed like that was absurd. Nagisa didn't like what was happening. Where was Karma? What would happen to him? Would Karma ever find him? Would he be alive until then? Nagisa could nearly hear Karma's voice in his head.

"I'm coming for you," it whispered. "Wait for me."

Nagisa calmed slightly. He was still terrified of what was to come, but he trusted Karma to come help him.

"Well then boys!" Takaoka yelled, holding out his own knife. "Begin the execution!"

The what now?

The men all started circling Nagisa, holding up knives, scalpels, scissors, pinchers and so much more. Nagisa felt his breath quicken, struggling to breathe through the handkerchief as he desperately tugged at his restraints. He could feel his wrists redden and becoming sore from the frayed rope. A man in his thirties with a big beard and several scars on his face came first. He smirked at Nagisa as he brought out a scalpel. It looked way too small for his big hands. Nagisa didn't even see it coming when the scalpel cut through the skin on his chest, ripping open his shirt in the process. Nagisa gasped into the handkerchief, feeling tears threatening to fall at the stinging pain. The man laughed as he walked, giving way for the next one who had brought a big needle. Rough fingers held up Nagisa's arm as he stabbed the needle through the skin on his wrist. The needle went in on one side of the skin and went out on the other side, making it stick to Nagisa's arm. Nagisa's hand was clenching at nothing, silently begging for the needle to disappear. And it did. With a quick movement of the man's hand, the needle was ripped up from his skin, making it gape open. Tears were filling Nagisa's eyes and he was close to sob at the gaping pain. And it had barely begun.

Then Takaoka approached Nagisa with a tiny crew of his own, making the other men back away from Nagisa to give them space. Takaoka smiled madly at Nagisa, making him sick to the stomach. He was so sure that whatever he had planned for him would be worse.

Takaoka took out a little dagger of his own and placed it against Nagisa's throat. That feeling reminded him of the night so long ago, making Nagisa try and back away, only to be held back by the ropes tying him to the table.

"String him up boys!" Takaoka laughed as his crew walked over to Nagisa, pulling him off the table. They took his still tied hands and put a hook through the rope. Nagisa stared confused at Takaoka before the men pulled a lever making the hook pull him up. Soon he was standing on his tiptoes, his hands above his head, the pain it caused in his wrist making him dizzy.

"Now this is gonna be so much fun," Takaoka laughed, placing the tip of his knife to Nagisa's throat. "Go wild, boys."

Then his crew of men walked up to him, each one grabbing at one part of him. They sliced his shirt open with their knives, not caring if they nipped at his skin in the process. Nagisa was bleeding from several cuts on his chest and arms with only a few sliced pieces of cloth hanging on his body, clutching to the leaking blood. He was feeling light headed already, his head falling forwards to look at the ground. He felt hard hands grab his cheeks, forcing Nagisa to look up. Takaoka stood there, grinning madly, his knife at Nagisa's throat.

"I always get the finishing cut," he whispered sweetly in Nagisa's ear, making him sick. Nagisa looked slurred at Takaoka, watching as he howled with laughter. Then he felt more pain. The knife against his throat had begun slicing; only taking a few centimetres at the time. Blood was flowing down Nagisa's already bloody chest. Even though Nagisa was exhausted, he screamed out in pain, the handkerchief muffling his desperate cries. He was sobbing by the time Takaoka had reached the middle of his throat. Then the knife stopped. A door slammed turning everyone's faces to the sound, including Nagisa's. He saw red and gold.

Nagisa's eyes met Karma's, and for a second Karma looked so relieved, until he took in the surroundings and they changed. He was furious. Karma was boiling. He was on fire. Karma had been so happy to see Nagisa alive, but then he'd seen what they'd done to him. He was hanging from his arms, attached to the ceiling, struggling to keep standing on his tip toes, his shirt sliced off showing a bloody chest covered in bloody handprints. They'd been touching him. They didn't just cut at him, they touched him. Karma saw red. Everyone was covered in blood in his vision. They were as good as dead; Takaoka especially. He was the one standing closest to Nagisa, one hand on his hair and the other holding a knife cutting through his skin. Karma growled to warn him to back off.

"Red Devil! You found us!" Takaoka grinned at Nagisa. "Five minutes late as you can see."

"Step away from him," Karma growled. Takaoka gripped Nagisa's hair tighter causing him to whimper. Karma flinched, gritting his teeth. Nagisa was still in danger. He couldn't attack them yet.

"Oh, of course!" Takaoka grinned, retracting the knife from Nagisa's throat. Nagisa relaxed slightly, Karma feeling calmer. Then Takaoka pointed the knife to Karma. "I'm sure that you wanted to be the one to end the little fairy!"

"What?" Karma asked through gritted teeth. He looked over to Nagisa, just to ensure him that what Takaoka was saying wasn't true. Nagisa nodded. He knew.

"Join us, and I'll let you have the final blow!" Takaoka exclaimed excitedly. Karma took a few steps to the side, casually walking over to the weapon table, standing in front of it to hide which weapons disappeared from the surface.

"Sorry, no can do," Karma snickered, walking away from the table, his hands still behind his back. "You see, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt 'the little fairy'."

Takaoka stared curiously and confused at him. Karma sighed.

"You take what's mine, giving me three restless and stressing days, and then torture the one I love?" Karma laughed humourlessly. "And then you beg me to join the fray? Does anything of this sound a little wrong here?"

Takaoka's smile fell, being replaced by a scowl, his lips in a straight line.

"That's too bad," he said monotone before whipping around, his knife clenched in his hand. It all went too fast; Nagisa couldn't keep up with their fast movements. Takaoka tightened his grip on Nagisa's hair, stilling him as he brought the knife to his heart, going for a killing blow when suddenly a small knife cut through his hand before sliding past Nagisa and into the wall behind them. Takaoka dropped the knife, clutching to his bleeding hand as Karma stood still with a bunch of throwing knives at his disposal. He quickly shot all of them towards the waiting gang members, killing one after one efficiently as his knives stabbed their eyes, heads or throats. The ones that got away scurried away like frightened rats, leaving behind only Takaoka, Nagisa and a seriously pissed off Karma. Takaoka grunted, letting go off his bleeding hand. When Nagisa checked he saw that he had lost two fingers.

"You're dead," Takaoka growled, lunging at Karma. He gathered up all his strength and used it to kick Karma in the stomach. Nagisa instantly realized that he was trying to not use his injured fingers and tried to think of some way to bring this information to Karma. It was useless, he couldn't move or talk and the blood loss was making him woozy. Instead he had to hang there, watching them move around each other like tigers. Apparently, Takaoka was able to give a pretty hard punch with his left hand too, making him a dangerous competitor to Karma, but Karma kept up, using the knives he had left to protect himself. Nagisa didn't want to be useless. He didn't want to see Takaoka get the upper hand on Karma. Nagisa couldn't see the future, and for all he knew Takaoka might use some dirty trick on him and then they'd both be doomed. Nagisa looked around, fighting to keep his eyes open. His eyes landed on the lever the men had used to string him up. It wasn't too far away; he could probably tiptoe his way to it. 

Karma was pulling his luck with every move. Takaoka was always too close to hitting him to his liking, and Karma knew he couldn't keep dodging forever. His luck would eventually run dry. So Karma ran back to the weapon table, pulling out one of the long knives to match the one Takaoka had by his side. Takaoka smirked, pulling out his own knife, holding it in his left hand. Karma looked confused over to his right where he noticed he had cut off two fingers. Karma smirked up at Takaoka, making Takaoka snarl at him. With him using his wrong hand Karma might have a chance. He knew he sucked at fencing so his only chance now would be Takaoka sucking even more. And so their knives slashed together giving off a high pitched sound ringing in their ears.

"Just give up, Red," Takaoka growled. "If you put down your weapon now everything will be forgiven and I'll let you join."

"When will you get it through your head that I won't join?" Karma snarled, pushing him back, slashing at him again. "Didn't you see me kill half of your members?" Takaoka very simply swatted the knife away, standing there smirking at him.

"You do! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Then you need glasses!" Karma lunged at Takaoka, making him take a wobbling step back. Karma took advantage of this, slashing at him again until he was backing up trying to regain balance. Karma hit Takaoka's hand with the hilt of his knife making him drop his knife. Karma had the upper hand. One more slash and he'd win. That's when Takaoka pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Karma's forehead.

"Drop the knife and back up," Takaoka smiled, his eyes wide open, staring at Karma with a crazed look. Karma growled, dropping his knife and taking a few steps back. "Down on your knees."

"Bringing a gun to a knife fight?" Karma snarled, doing as he said. "That's low."

"Oh please, everything is allowed in war," Takaoka snickered, stroking the blade of a tiny knife over Karma's cheek, the gun still against his head. "Now, how to end your life?" 

Karma dreaded to think of all the way he could kill him, but most of all was he worried about Nagisa. What would he do to him? Would he continue the torture? Would he keep him alive just to torture him more? Was he already dead? The last question made Karma's heart race. Oh god, what if he was dead? Takaoka noticed the sudden change in face and leaned down with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take good care of the little fairy in your place," he whispered. Karma just stared into the air. Oh hell no. He couldn't move because of the gun against his head, but he couldn't die now knowing that Takaoka wouldn't let Nagisa die painless or live peacefully. Nagisa would be in the hands of a maniac who would probably torture him daily. What if he raped him? Karma could never forgive himself if he knew Nagisa was not safe. He couldn't die knowing he wouldn't be in his arms again, but he couldn't move to save him. The situation was hopeless.

Karma looked up to where Takaoka was standing, his face in sudden shock when he saw Nagisa standing behind where Takaoka was kneeling. He was staring down at him in a cold manner, his face lighting up making him look terrifying. Karma stared in awe as he walked up behind Takaoka and brought the knife to his throat, so quickly that Takaoka didn't have time to react. The hilt was covered in Takaoka's blood from earlier, already sticking to Nagisa's white skin as he brought the sharp blade closer to Takaoka's skin.

He was like a snake, slithering around Takaoka's body until Takaoka was completely surrounded by his determined limbs, not being able to move an inch in Nagisa's grip if he didn't want the knife to cut dangerously into his skin. Nagisa placed a hand over Takaoka's eyes, causing him to lose an important sense. Karma could see that Takaoka was beginning to panic. He was terrified that he couldn't see what happened, but only feel that if he moved or tried anything he would die. It was incredible to look at.

In a few seconds, Nagisa had turned the tables and turned a dangerous killer to a scared overgrown baby.

"I think it's time to drop the gun, don't you?" Nagisa whispered calmly into Takaoka's ear making him whimper and drop the gun and his knife with a shaking hand. He still couldn't move. "There we go. Now, what you did wasn't very nice was it?"

Takaoka shook his head violently, causing the blade to graze his skin. Blood ran down his throat and over the blade.

"Bringing me here, showing me nothing but darkness and silence. Oh, the overwhelming silence, you wouldn't imagine," Nagisa chuckled humourlessly. "And you give Karma three days to find me? Not even a full three days, I mean come on. You began the torture at 3pm. Now that, that wasn't very nice at all."

Takaoka was sobbing now, drool and snot running over his face, tears coming out from under Nagisa's hand. Karma was staring at Nagisa's face. He was so breathtakingly impressive.

"All that could have been forgiven though, no hard feelings. We could've gone on with our lives, if only you hadn't hurt Karma too," Nagisa chuckled coldly, sending shivers down Karma's spine. "But you did hurt him. And not only that, you cheated. You brought a gun to his face when he was standing with a knife. And I don't like anyone hurting my Karma."

Nagisa quickly slithered around Takaoka until he was standing in front of him, hand still covering his eyes, knife still on his throat. Then he removed his hand, allowing him to see who was in front of him. Takaoka's eyes were wide and horrified, shaking with the rest of him. Karma stood up to slither his arms around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa leaned into the touch, relaxing his head on Karma's shoulder. His eyes softened for a second as he looked at Karma, before turning back to Takaoka, his eyes icy cold. Karma rested his chin on Nagisa's shoulder, smirking at Takaoka.

"To think that you would be outdone by two teenagers. Isn't that mortifying?" Karma chuckled.

"Y-you cheated! You cheated! You were hiding this monster all this time!" Takaoka screamed out desperately. Nagisa turned the knife until only the tip was touching Takaoka's throat, threatening to break the skin at any minute.

"I think it's a good idea you shut up now," Nagisa threatened, letting the knife cut through the skin. Takaoka was gasping and panting, eyes swirling around to find something to save him. From his desperate look, he didn't find anything.

Karma chuckled, giving Nagisa's throat a peck.

"He's all yours, baby," he whispered, causing Nagisa to shiver and Takaoka to freeze.

Nagisa and Karma both looked down at Takaoka's terrified face. Fire and ice burning through his façade and petrifying him. Nagisa gave Takaoka a soft smile, causing his breath to hitch. This was his nightmare; this terrifying teenager with a soft exterior showing how icy cold he could be. How terrifying. How dangerous.

"Sweet dreams,"

The knife went all the way through Takaoka's throat. Takaoka was still staring at Nagisa as blood spewed out his mouth and down his chest. Nagisa let go of the knife, causing the entire body to fall over. Takaoka was dead. Nagisa's smile fell as the blood loss caught up to him. He felt exhausted. The adrenaline and rage had kept him up for so long, but now that that was all over, he wanted to collapse and sleep for a year. Karma swept him up in his arms when he noticed Nagisa's knees beginning to buckle. Nagisa clutched onto Karma's shirt, relaxing his head against Karma's shoulder.

"It's okay now," Karma whispered, kissing Nagisa's lips lightly. "You can sleep."

Nagisa fell in and out of sleep. He opened his eyes and watched slurred as Karma walked out of the storage unit. Nagisa could see a car he didn't know. The car door was opened and a figure jumped out. Nagisa fought to open his eyes enough to see who it was, and was surprised to see Nakamura running towards them with a worried look on her face.

"You should've waked me up!" she yelled at Karma. Her voice was distorted. It sounded like she was talking under water.

"I couldn't put you in danger, Nagisa would've killed me," Karma chuckled, nuzzling his nose in Nagisa's hair. Nagisa wanted to lift a hand and stroke Karma's cheek, but he was too exhausted.

Nagisa barely managed to stay awake long enough to get in the car. Karma put himself and Nagisa in the backseat while Nakamura started the car. Karma gently put Nagisa's head in his lap and started stroking his hair. He leaned down until his lips were grazing Nagisa's ear.

"Sleep, love," he whispered. Then Nagisa was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Score, a reunion


	10. Anonymous letter

A week had gone since they got home from the storage unit. Nagisa had slept for three days while Karma and Nakamura nursed him back to health at Karma's place. They had stopped all the bleedings and allowed the many wounds to begin healing. Nakamura had bought three packages with white and clean bandages and a new bottle of disinfectant as soon as Karma had run out. When Nagisa woke up, Karma and Nakamura had their faces pressed into his asking several questions about how he felt, if he was dizzy, if the bandages were too tight etc. Nagisa had simply laughed, and told them everything was okay, he was just a bit stiff. After that he spent the next two days in bed with Karma and Nakamura spoiling him with everything he needed. Nagisa kept telling them he was fine, but they refused to let him do anything by himself. It was fine until Nagisa had to use the bathroom. Karma wouldn't let him do that by himself either.

Nakamura was eventually satisfied with Nagisa's health, finally going back to her own house, leaving them alone. Karma spent the next day just sleeping next to Nagisa. He hadn't been able to sleep very well the last few days, so Nagisa let him. He was nearly fully recovered. He could handle himself for a few hours while Karma got some well deserved sleep. Nagisa got up from the bed, finally peeing by himself for once, before going to the kitchen making himself some food. He was interrupted while cooking pasta by the doorbell ringing loudly. Nagisa ran over to the door before the one outside decided to ring again, waking Karma in the process.

"Yes?" Nagisa opened the door to see the mailman. He gave Nagisa a bored look and handed him a letter.

"Couldn't this just be put in the mailbox?" Nagisa asked confused, staring at the tiny white envelope.

"Boss said to give it to you directly," the mailman shrugged before walking away.

Nagisa sat on the bed next to Karma, the pasta completely forgotten as he inspected the envelope. If it was to be delivered personally, it must be important. Nagisa flipped the envelope to see the receiver, surprised when the letter was addressed to the both of them. Someone knew Nagisa was here.

Nagisa really didn't want to wake Karma, but he felt that he needed to. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose into Karma's throat. A smile spread on Karma's lips before he reached out his arms, wrapping Nagisa into his arms. Nagisa chuckled, giving Karma a light peck on his lips.

"Hmmm?" Karma asked, opening one eye slightly to look at Nagisa. His hair was hanging down, out of his normal pony tails, his eyes were clear and most of the wounds had begun healing. Karma smiled.

"Letter for us," Nagisa whispered, holding up the envelope for Karma to see.

"For us?" Karma was suddenly alert, sitting up as he stared at the envelope. It was addressed to both him and Nagisa, meaning someone knew Nagisa was staying at his place. "Who is it from?"

Nagisa shrugged. He didn't know either. Karma reached for the envelope, opening it with his finger. He took out a tiny note and held it up to the light, like it would show some hidden script.

"I think you read what's actually written before getting so suspicious," Nagisa chuckled, taking the letter from Karma. "It says: 'Assassination Classroom, tonight, 9pm. Be there.'"

Nagisa turned to Karma with a weary look. Karma seemed deep in thought, probably wondering whether he should follow the note's instructions or not. Nagisa crawled forwards and sat down on Karma's lap, burying his face in Karma's neck.

"I don't like it," Karma muttered.

"I know,"

"It could be a trap,"

"I know,"

"But if we don't follow the instructions, who knows what these people will do," Karma pulled Nagisa up, holding his face between his hands. "They know you're here, Nagisa. What if they do something to you?"

"How bad can it be?" Nagisa chuckled, placing his own hands gently at Karma's cheeks, mirroring his movements. "How bad can it be, Karma? Let's just see what happens."

"I promised no one would hurt you anymore," Karma mumbled, his cheeks pressed together. "I swore it, and still you got hurt. What if they hurt you again?"

"Then swear it again," Nagisa whispered, placing his forehead to Karma's. "And I'll swear that no one will hurt you. We'll protect each other."

"Deal," Karma whispered, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together.

They met up at Assassination Classroom a few minutes before 9pm, checking out the club to see why they were called here. The club was empty. Apparently it had been closed since the murder of Ryuki and his gang and bought by an anonymous buyer. The windows were barred on the inside, and hammered shut on the outside so that no one could walk in, letting in only a few stripes of sunlight. Dust was hanging around on every surface and the chairs were pulled together into one big cluster. Nagisa planted his hand determined in Karma's, squeezing it reassuringly. Karma squeezed back.

"You came. I'm surprised," a voice called out, making them both flinch. A man in a black suit came walking out from the room behind the bar, flicking off pieces of dust as he walked. As soon as he was out in the light, Nagisa and Karma froze.

"Karasuma-sensei?" Nagisa asked confused. Karasuma looked over them, not bothering to try and give them a smile. They knew him better than that. They knew that he almost never smiled. Nagisa was shocked to see his favourite teacher standing before them in the abandoned club. He looked like a stranger, but still he knew him so well.

"Hello Nagisa, Karma," Karasuma greeted, sitting down in one of the chairs, indicating for them to do the same. Karma and Nagisa hesitantly sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked.

"I'm part of a corporation that sent me here to get in contact with you two. You have some talents that we could use," Karasuma replied, leaning back in his chair. "We've been watching you both, Red Devil, Blue Snake."

"What did you say?" Karma asked confused.

"What did you call me?" Nagisa asked, just as confused.

"We are assassins," Karasuma explained, snapping his fingers. Several men in black came walking in, surrounding them. Karma straightened alert while Nagisa squeezed worriedly in Karma's hand. "Don't worry. We're not here to kill you; we're here to recruit you."

"What?" Karma and Nagisa asked at the same time.

"We want you to come be a part of our corporation, and become assassins. Right now you are nothing but a serial killer and a high schooler with potential. We can train you, make you stronger than ever, stealthier than ever, more dangerous than ever," Karasuma chuckled. He actually chuckled. "We want you in on this. What do you say?"

Karma looked down at Nagisa who was staring straight ahead.

"Is it dangerous?" Karma asked, eyes still on Nagisa. Karasuma could feel the protective aura Karma had when he looked at Nagisa and smiled a bit. Nagisa gasped. He had never seen his teacher smile.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Will I be able to protect him?" Karma asked, not satisfied with his answer yet. "I promised he would never get hurt again."

"We'll train you up so that he will never have to hurt ever. And Nagisa," Karasuma turned to Nagisa who was still staring at him. "You will also be able to protect Karma. You will protect each other."

Nagisa finally looked up at Karma, giving him a tiny smile and a nod. Karma squeezed his hand before turning back to Karasuma.

"We're in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end bitches


	11. Epilogue

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Nagisa laughed as he jumped over the rooftops, Karma close behind.

They'd been in a secret hideout in a desert, perfecting their skills, learning to throw knives, shoot an arrow, use a gun, fight with knives and so much more. In a year they had learned that Karma was better at close up combat, while Nagisa shone in the quiet and quick assassination, making them the perfect team. They had fought against every instructor there was, beating them all. Karasuma had been their teacher and trainer, teaching them everything they knew about assassination and combat. They were his best students, making Karasuma shine with pride as they were appointed the best students there. The few others who were training to become assassins were constantly jealous of how they outshone them in everything. Karma and Nagisa had become partners in assassination as much as in their private life. No one would dare split them up.

There had been one occasion where some of the instructors had tried putting them on opposite teams when they were set to an assassination game, where each team had a colour, red and blue, and they were trying to shoot at each other with paintballs and painted knives. But when everyone was "dead" except Karma and Nagisa, they didn't find a winner. They fought for hours, just the two of them, making the instructor exhausted just by watching. He named them both winners and swore to never put them on opposite teams again. It was too much work.

Nagisa still remember the last test of their graduation. They had already shot arrows at dummies, slit fruit as it came flying on them and snuck around alarms and security lights like it was nothing. Now they had to go out on their first assassination. The victim was a man called Gakuho Asano, a principal who was abusing his powers and hurting his students in the process. The higher ups had wanted him dead by all means, and the corporation had decided it to be the last test for their best students.

The plan was to infiltrate the school where he stayed at all times and sneak through the ventilation system. When they'd gotten the map of the school, they'd noticed that the ventilation system they were crawling through wouldn't go all the way to Asano's office. He had private air systems for his office, the ventilation system Karma and Nagisa would be crawling through stopping three corridors before his office.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance in this?" Nagisa was shocked to hear Nakamura's voice. He didn't know she had been taken in too, and was almost at their level, allowing her to help them as their tech assistant. "I am stationed outside, giving road instructions."

"She has been shining in the undercover work and in the hacking jobs. She will be good to have," Karasuma explained before leaving the test in their hands.

Nakamura had hacked into the school's security system and gotten control over alarms and security cameras.

"Okay, there are seven guards stationed outside Asano's office and three more taking round around the corridors leading up to it," Nakamura whispered into Nagisa and Karma's ear devices. She was sitting in a van outside, guiding them through the ventilation systems while telling them all the information she had. "It seems like the guards switch rounds every ten minute. The current guards have been standing there for seven minutes, giving you three minutes to climb through the ventilation."

"Copy that," Nagisa whispered, beginning to crawl on his hands and knees through the tight space, Karma close behind him.

"Nice view," Karma commented making Nagisa blush furiously.

"Keep it together, Karma," Nakamura groaned.

"Copy that," Karma snickered.

They spent two minutes crawling, Nakamura telling them where to turn. The ventilation was cold with the night air, icing on Nagisa's cheeks. He was grateful for the outfit the corporation had provided them with, warming his shivering body. As he continued crawling he listened to Karma's breaths behind him. They were calming. Nagisa matched his own breaths to his.

"Walk straight forward until you reach the end of the ventilation and wait there for my signal," Nakamura commanded.

"I don't know how to straight anything, Nakamura, what do I do?" Karma asked in a fake worried tone.

"This is no time for jokes, Karma," Nakamura hissed.

"Copy that," Karma chuckled.

A quick "now!" was their signal to jump out of the ventilation system, landing where the guard had stood just a few seconds ago with a soft thump. The sneaked quietly down the corridor, keeping their breaths even and tiny. As they were about to round a corner, came Nakamura's warning that a guard was standing there for his rounds. Nagisa brought out a long needle, looking back at Karma who gave him a small nod. Nagisa snuck up behind the guard and effectively ended his life in a matter of seconds by sticking the needle into a vital spot on his neck. They dragged the corpse around the corner where another guard would find it in eight minutes when they switched rounds again.

The third corridor leading up to Asano's office came with no challenges as they walked by, stopping outside a door leading in to another corridor where seven guards were protecting Asano.

"The doors are soundproof," Nakamura whispered, surprising them both. "It was Asano himself who came up with the idea. He didn't want to be disturbed by his guards if they were beating up possible intruders and assassins. How ironic that this will be the very reason why he gets killed."

Karma chuckled, nudging Nagisa in the side.

"We have to make sure none of the guards can go into the office to warn Asano," Karma whispered. "So while I distract the guards, you walk into the office and lock the door."

"Won't Asano hear the guards outside once I open the door?" Nagisa asked.

"No he won't," Nakamura assured them. "Asano really didn't want to hear anything, so after that corridor there's a small room before the office that doesn't even show up on maps."

"Then how did you figure it out?" Karma chuckled.

"Because I'm a genius," they could hear Nakamura's smile. "Now hurry up, you only have 6 minutes until the guards switch rounds and sound the alarm!"

"Okay, Nagisa, when you have killed him get to the roof!" Karma grabbed Nagisa's arm, holding him so he would look at him. "We'll meet up there as soon as the alarm sounds."

"Don't you dare keep me waiting!" Nagisa chuckled, hugging around Karma's waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Karma quickly kissed Nagisa's lips before opening the doors. The guards immediately lunged forwards to get the intruders. Karma swooped in and punched down the first guard, more following. "Go, Nagisa!"

Nagisa was the smallest of them; the one who could sneak around six conscious guards without being noticed. Of course, the darkness that suddenly fell over them helped him. Nagisa chuckled. Of course Nakamura would find a way to turn off all the lights in the building. She really was a genius. Nagisa used the darkness, bringing down the glasses that would help him see in the dark and sneaked past the stumbling and confused guards. He got into the next room without any of them noticing before the lights were switched on again. Nagisa couldn't hear the noises from the room next door, but he knew Karma was kicking their asses.

The next door was made out of dark wood, the handle gold and cold to the touch. Nagisa silently opened it and walked in. Gakuho Asano was sitting in his giant chair, turned away from the door, facing the giant windows on the far wall. The only proof that he was sitting there was the quiet breathing, and the sound of his pencil writing on paper. Nagisa looked to the security camera, relieved to see it hanging; turned off for the next minutes. Nakamura's work.

"Are you here to tell me why the lights were off for 47 seconds?" Asano suddenly said, causing Nagisa to flinch. Asano thought he was one of his guards, coming in with a rapport. Nagisa stood right behind his chair, the knife in his hand, his breathing even and calm. "Well? Are you?"

Nagisa reached out with one hand, using it to cover Asano's eyes to block his sense causing sudden panic, a trick he had learned in a storage unit one year ago, before he placed the knife to his throat. Asano stilled underneath his touch, his calm breathing coming in short pants.

"No, I'm not," Nagisa whispered.

"Please," Asano pleaded. "Spare me."

Nagisa chuckled darkly, squeezing the knife a little closer to his throat.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered before dragging the knife quickly across Asano's skin. The blood started seeping out, staining his expensive suit. Asano struggled for a while, choking on his own blood before crumpling together; Dead.

Nagisa opened one of the big windows on the wall and used his modified gloves to climb up the wall. Aguri Yukimura, a scientist working for the corporation had modified them to just click a switch inside the thumb room and it would stick to anything. Nagisa had learned to use it 5 months ago with the other trainees. Nagisa had to go back and forth, up and down as he climbed towards the roof to avoid the security light. Wouldn't want to set off the alarm before necessary.

Nagisa sat on the rooftop clutching his knees to his chest as he waited for Karma. He hadn't thought Karma would be so long. The six guards remaining when Nagisa left must've been easy for him to handle. He was Karma; the man who had 10 of the best instructors in close combat come at him, just to knock them all out in the span of five minutes. No, Nagisa wasn't worried. At least not very.

The ear piercing sound of the alarm ripped Nagisa out of his thoughts. Nagisa abruptly stood up, looking around to see if Karma was there yet. All Nagisa could see was the empty rooftop, lit up by the blinking red and yellow lights.

"Come on, Karma, where are you?" Nagisa muttered to himself. Nakamura was silent, only her breathing indicated that she was still there. She was waiting for Karma too. If he didn't show up in two minutes, they would have to leave without him, and she knew that Nagisa wouldn't do that. "Come on, come on!"

"Nagisa!" Nagisa whipped around to see Karma running towards him. He let out a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding before jumping on Karma. They both fell over, Nagisa sitting on top of Karma.

"Didn't I say you were not to keep me waiting?" Nagisa chuckled, leaning down to kiss Karma furiously. Karma smiled into the kiss.

"Okay, lover boys, the helicopter is here to pick you up," Nakamura chuckled in their ear pods. A helicopter arrived shortly after, sending down a rope ladder for them to climb up.

When they were both inside the helicopter, Nakamura turned around in her pilot seat.

"Buckle up bitches, because the star pupil in helicopter and jet plane class is about to take us back!" she laughed, flying away just as the cops arrived.

****

Karma caught up to Nagisa three rooftops later, jumping on him from behind causing him to roll over. They were laughing, running around each other and testing out their new skills in a town instead of a vicinity in the middle of a desert. Karma eventually lunged at Nagisa so they fell over, Karma lying on top of Nagisa, tickling him mercilessly.

"Karma!" Nagisa shrieked between laughing fits. "Karma! Please! Show mercy!"

"I'm a professional assassin now, do they show mercy?" Karma laughed, continuing to tickle all Nagisa's weak spots. Nagisa growled before grabbing Karma's hand and slithering his legs around Karma's neck, keeping him in a lock before turning them both around so Nagisa was standing over Karma.

"We don't," Nagisa chuckled, letting go of Karma's arm. Karma was staring up at him admiringly. His skin was so pale against the moonlight, and it made his blue hair shine. Karma jumped up, and ripped out Nagisa's pony tails, letting his shoulder long hair fall. He was so beautiful.

Karma smiled down at Nagisa, leaning in to kiss him gently. Nagisa smiled against Karma's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him in closer. They were graduated from their training as assassins and would begin their missions together with Nakamura as their tech girl and sometimes undercover actress. Karasuma had convinced the higher ups to provide them with a house out on an island as a graduation present. It was big with many windows just like Nagisa had always liked. The island was theirs, and came with a beach, a waterfall and a boat to take them into town. On the roof of the house was also a helicopter landing so that whenever Nakamura picked them up, she had a place to land her own personal helicopter (her graduation present). They had gotten this one night out in town before Karasuma was taking them to their house. And Karma couldn't wait to get Nagisa alone.

"Are you sad you will never have a normal life with me?" Karma suddenly asked, his forehead against Nagisa's. Nagisa was staring confused at him. "Like, never have a quiet life in a small house with a white picket fence, where I'm a bureaucrat and you're a teacher and we have a couple kids running around in a green garden. We're giving up the chance for a future like that."

"We don't need all that Karma, we're not exactly normal," Nagisa chuckled. "It's true that once upon a time I wished for a future like that, but that was long ago. Before I met you. But now I know that we don't need a normal future, we don't need a white picket fence. If we have each other then it's gonna be the best possible future."

"You're so cheesy," Karma whispered, kissing Nagisa's nose tip. "I love you."

"I love you too, Karma," Nagisa whispered. "You'll protect me, and then I'll protect you. Always."

"Always."

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sike now it's over.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed my story please give me some of your time and comment your opinion!
> 
> K bye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfiction on here
> 
> excuse for bad writing and stuff


End file.
